I Think I'm In Love with My Bestfriend's Boyfriend
by Illusions of Myth
Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo were the best of friends…till Syaoran came along and Tomoyo fell in love. But who’s to say that Sakura didn’t too? SS ET [AU]
1. Best Friends

**I Think I'm In Love with My Bestfriend's Boyfriend**

_Author's Notes:_ _Its Illusions again, back with my latest fan fiction! This will contain drama and a tad bit of angst, and of course romance. Have a sprinkle of sugary humor, then maybe a tiny one on suspense and all…_

_The CCSakura crew are about nineteen here, still in Tomoeda. This is an Alternate Universe, so meaning; no magic, no Clow Cards and no flying teddy bears. (Sorry Kero-chan!) Also, the pairings will go in this order: Syaoran-Tomoyo, Eriol-Sakura, Eriol-Tomoyo then Syaoran-Sakura._

_This is a request fan fiction from my own best friend, mcah, who also checks on everything I write. By the way, I had to make the words 'best friend's' into one because of the title character limit I just got past by. Phew..._

_Disclaimer: All characters and places are property of the manga-ka CLAMP and companies related to it. Only the plot and story is my intellectual product._

_Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo were the best of friends…till Syaoran came along and Tomoyo fell in love. But who's to say that Sakura didn't too?_

**Chapter One: Best Friends ( Prologue )**

Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji were the very best of friends. They spent almost all of their time together…the way they had been doing for the past fourteen years of their friendship. Well, at least they were until _he _came along.

It was just another ordinary, fun-filled day at the park, flying kites and having a few sandwiches under the trees. The sky was so blue it looked as if a bottle of paint had fallen over and created it - clouds floated about very slowly and imitated the movements of the sun to block it. The spring leaves of the trees offered cool shade and the grass under them was better than a normal carpet. The two nineteen-year-olds were happy and smiling.

Sakura and Tomoyo were about to open the picnic basket when a darker shadow hovered over them on the ground. They both glanced up at the same time to see an unfamiliar but friendly face looking at them.

"Hey, my name is Syaoran. Is this kite yours?" the amber-eyed and mahogany-haired teenager said with a handsome grin on his face.

They say friends are like friends. The saying must be true, because he made two hearts beat faster that day…

The saying must be false as well, because only one could have his love.

And so the roller coaster began.


	2. Memories

**I Think I'm In Love with My Bestfriend's Boyfriend**

_Author's Notes:_ _When I saw the feedback I got from the prologue, I was very happy! Thank you to _rema, ForevernAlwayz, aznanimegrl30, Walking Green Cucumber, anime flower, KuraLi _and_ chikichiki_ for reviewing! I hope that this story will be interesting enough._

_Here is the true Chapter Two for _I Think_. Okay, since the title is too long to write over and over again, I thought I'd shorten it when I mention its name. _

_I am also experimenting with Sakura's diary entries mostly at the beginning and end of the chapter, or sometimes in between when there are a lot of events. **Please tell me what you think! Continue, or not?**_

_**Enjoy this installment and kindly leave a review!**_

_Disclaimer: All characters and places are property of the manga-ka CLAMP and companies related to it. Only the plot and story is my intellectual product._

_Summary: It turns out that Syaoran is no stranger. One of the two best friends had known him from long ago…_

**Chapter Two: Memories**

_January 19 (Thursday)_

_Dear Diary,_

_You will not believe what just happened today._

_I thought that I'd never meet him again, but I did._

_Li Syaoran. _

_That irritating, infuriating, irksome, inconveniencing, impatient, ill-tongued, irascible, ill-humored, incomprehensible, inflexible, idiotic, irresponsible but ironically…intelligent, incomparable, interesting, intellectual, intriguing…ah, and oh-so-admirable…_

_Um, the reason for all those 'i's is because I accidentally ripped out the "I" section of my dictionary during English Class and left the rest of the book in my drawer (who cares, I'm almost finished with college anyway)…and since I found so many words in there to describe him…_

_So, back to him. Yes, he's that same annoying, self-centered -- I mean, really, self-centered enough to insist he be called by his last name -- Chinese foreign exchange student I happened to have a crush on during high school. Who cares? It was nothing but a little adolescent brain glitch, right?_

_Right?_

_Then I wonder why my heart beat that little bit faster when I recognized those amber eyes and mahogany hair (Tomoyo says they're chocolate brown; 'guess she's right). But I was too frozen to do anything…_

…

Sakura was busy writing in her diary again, scribbling furiously down her feelings for the day. She didn't care about the fact that she was punching holes in the scented stationery with her pen, or that the phone was ringing furiously downstairs.

No matter how loud Touya banged on the door, shouting about someone wanting to speak to her, or how many hanging decorations fell from her brother's actions, she didn't budge from her seat.

…

…_but that's not the worst thing. I sneaked a glance at Tomoyo and saw that a faint blush was creeping up her pale cheeks. There was something in the way that she replied to Li's courteous greeting, something different in the way she said "Thank you and pleased to meet you…"_

_When Li looked at me though, there was no recognition in his eyes. I could not see any sign that he knew me from before._

_Is my heart about to break again?_

…

The doorknob twisted wildly on her side of the walls, and there was that distinct sound of keys. 'Touya has spare keys…right…' Sakura thought miserably, and waited for her sibling to storm into her chambers.

"Sakura!" Touya yelled, holding a cordless phone in his right hand. "Tomoyo has been on the line for five minutes already! Here!" he shouted, pushing the noisy thing towards her.

By the time that she dropped the pen and put the phone to her ear, there was an empty dial tone. She gave it back to her brother without a word, who simply put it back on her writing desk just in case Tomoyo might call again.

He was right.

Sakura was carefully scanning the older pages of her treasured journal, when the phone rang again. Lazily she picked it up, unprepared for what was going to happen.

"Sakura! It's me, Tomoyo!" came the ecstatic voice on the phone. Without waiting for a response it continued, "You will not believe what happened. Remember that guy we saw at the park yesterday?"

Sakura gulped, anticipating the worst;

"Well, after we went home I forgot my favorite brush under the trees! Unbelievable for responsible me, huh? So I went back. He was holding it when I got there! He smiled at me, then said that I should be a little bit careful with my things…" Tomoyo narrated, taking no more than a short breath before she went on,

"…then I started standing there staring when he went, "Are you okay?" to me! Then I said yes, then I asked him what his life was, then, then, then…"

Sakura could barely keep her jaw from dropping open when she heard the final statement of that long string of 'then's…

"Then when I asked him if he had a girl friend, he said no and then I asked if he was free tomorrow evening and then he said no! So now because I asked him, we're going to watch a movie tonight!" concluded her best friend.

This left Sakura utterly, utterly speechless. There was nothing more that she could do than say, "That's nice Tomoyo…"

After Tomoyo started describing the details about the coming evening, they hung up with usual goodbyes and Sakura flipped the pages of her thick notebook way, way back to her high school days…

…

_March 6 (Friday)_

_Dear Diary, _

_About that new student we have in our class that I mentioned yesterday; it turns out he talks Japanese after all._

_Me being the clumsy person that I was, I forgot my pencil case in the calculus classroom! When I went back to the desk I was sitting at it was nowhere in sight. I thought I had lost it for good this time (like I thought last month) when I heard laughter from the doorway._

_It was Li, smirking and swinging the keychain on my pencil case from side to side. "I knew you were going to be looking for this…" he said, then told me, "You should be a bit more careful about your things." _

_I'm still annoyed at him being so much better than me at sports, but somehow…I don't think he's such a jerk anymore. He's kind of…nice._

…

Flashbacks from those days rushed in quite quickly, causing Sakura to feel the beginnings of a headache. Despite this she turned the page, sneezing slightly as she revisited the past she didn't want to return to.

It suddenly began to rain. Not just a passing shower for the flowers either - the water patted heavily on the window right beside her, and she could see the peculiar shadows the drops made on the yellowing paper.

…

_March 9 (Monday)_

_Dear Diary,_

_We had a lesson in introductions during our Social Graces period. I found out that Li wasn't even dating yet._

_Unbelievable, huh?_

_Really! And the whole weekend I was worrying whether I should give in to this little crush I'm feeling. At least now I have no direct threats._

_Funny language I'm using these days…_

_Anyway I'm sure this is nothing but puppy love. I've been through it before with Yukito anyway, so I would know. Nothing but a distraction to my studies._

_I wish Tomoyo was still here though. Ever since she moved to Tokyo for her senior year things have been harder. It's a good thing she's coming back in November! We won't have to deal with all the fuzzy phone connections and I could talk with her about these kinds of things…_

_Also, Meilin Rae __is a good pal too. She always helps me out with the more advanced gymnastics, even though this is her first and final year at my school. She's a little like another best friend for the time being. _

…

Lightning flashed through the grayed sky in brilliant white roots and thunder invaded the lands' ears soon after.

…

_March 10 (Tuesday)_

_Dear Diary,_

_I've decided. I wrote a love letter to Li this afternoon during History (so I didn't listen to whatever Terada-sensei was saying about the conquest of France) and am planning to drop it into his bag in the hallways._

_I'm not going to turn back now._

…

After that she could only bear to read one more entry; she was about to do so when the phone rang again. Sakura picked up the phone with the liveliness of a forgotten banana peel, and simply pushed the button to turn on the audio.

"Good afternoon, may I please speak to Kinomoto Sakura?" came a not-quite-unfamiliar voice on the phone.

Sakura was stunned; she didn't expect that it would be-

"Li?"

"Sakura? Is that you?" was the slightly surprised reply. "Your voice has changed over the years, hasn't it Kinomoto?"

The other was rendered speechless.

Syaoran smiled at his end of the wires. "If you're not going to acknowledge me at all then I might as well get to the point. Daidouji-san requested me to inform you that she's leaving her digital camera at your house for the next week."

'_Daidouji-san?' _Sakura thought, wondering why Li would be so polite to someone he was going to date in a matter of hours.

"A-alright-t…" she managed to answer, unpleased at the way her voice quivered. The way she spoke contrasted with the smile she could (practically) hear from Li. "You okay, Kinomoto?"

"I…I ju-just tho-thought that you didn't remem-mem-ber me. It didn't se-seem like you did yesterday." she confessed honestly, while still successfully hiding the true sentiment in her voice.

"In fact, I hardly do." he admitted as well. Sakura felt a part of herself sinking; wasn't she memorable enough?

'Now Sakura, it's no use getting weak over a failed hope.' she scolded herself.

"Alright then, have a nice day, Kinomoto." Syaoran returned, a little less firm than before. Before she could reply the boy had already hung up.

Sakura let out a sigh of both relief and sadness, then reopened her journal for the third time that day.

…

_(Sakura noticed she did not put the date on this particular page, or paid much attention to her handwriting, spelling or grammar.)_

_I cant believe this When I saw Li in the coridors today I quickend my pace to put the letter in his bag but I saw that Meilin was walking beside him to! I herd them talking 'bout what they were going to do that nite and I herd them saying about they're meeting at the mall. _

_I cant believe that just when I decided to tell everything goes wrong I didnt even know that Meilin was interested but Li looks overhappy- _

…

Lightning flashed through the blackened sky in angry silver roots and thunder attacked Sakura's peace soon after.

Two raindrops somehow leaked into the room and fell on the aged paper. Or, perhaps, you could call them tears.


	3. Rain

**I Think I'm In Love with My Bestfriend's Boyfriend**

_Author's Notes:_ I'm very sorry I couldn't have made it longer, but I felt that going on further than what I had at the end would cut the emotion…endings leave impressions…

Thank you to all the reviewers…please do keep on leaving your notes, as they will help me in the next chapters to come…

_**Enjoy this installment and kindly leave a review!**_

_Disclaimer: All characters and places are property of the manga-ka CLAMP and companies related to it. Only the plot and story is my intellectual product._

_Summary: While Syaoran and Tomoyo are out checking out the latest flick, Sakura is dealing with the rain, the problems, the rain, the ponderings, the rain, the love, the hurt and still the rain._

**Chapter Three: Rain**

_Rain, rain, go away._

Sakura didn't know what she was doing.

What she did know was that the past was coming back to haunt -- no, **has come back** to haunt her. When she thought that she locked that dull memory of Li Syaoran away in the deepest dungeons of her mind, he had devised a plan to taunt her in the same way again.

_Come again another day._

What she did know was that somewhere in the same Tomoeda as she, Tomoyo was busy getting ready for her date; so busy that she couldn't even make time to call her less fortunate best friend to tell her about her recording devices.

What she did know was that it was raining, very, very hard.

So, did Sakura know what she was doing?

--yes, in a way.

--no, in a way.

--Yes, in a way, she had every intention of attempting to block out her sadness.

--No, in a way, she was at least the tiniest bit insane to go out into the rain.

_Rain, rain, rain…_

Fujitaka and Touya didn't hear the creak of the entrance door, or the metal noise that a gate always makes. No one was on the slippery, tormented street to see her, and neither could those inside their homes who peer outside fogged windows could.

The only one who saw her leave was Nadeshiko's portrait on the kitchen table.

She didn't even bother changing into rain clothes, didn't care that she got her warm houseclothes entirely wet. There was no umbrella above her already dripping-wet head, and no boots to brave the temporary rivers that formed in the sidewalks.

There was only one thing she thought of; the park.

Sakura Kinomoto found her comfort in the familiar setting: the same marble fountain, the same wooden benches, the same leafy trees, the same green-green grass, the same…

The same park.

Her already weary feet struggled to keep balanced as she headed towards a three-seater in the misted distance. Moisture covered her chilled face like a second skin and she felt like she was already swimming.

All went nearly numb and there was only the slight extra pressure from the cast iron arm that told her that she had made it. One deep breath was what she took, before she collapsed into the bench with the grace of a disabled senior citizen.

Sakura didn't know at all how she could go from her normal bright and cheery self to such a nostalgic, soaking mess…except, she thought, it was probably Syaoran's fault. His fault for showing up out of the foggy blue.

No one even passed by. No one was out in the unforgiving rain. Of course, no one with the exception of a grieving soul…

And a glimmer of hope. A glimmer of hope? What - or _who -_ could it be?

………………………………………

A young man was calmly strolling with his umbrella, not seeming to mind neither the rain nor the cold. After all, he was quite used to this kind of weather back at home.

He was simply observing his misty surroundings when a streak of dark pink caught his eyes. Raising an eyebrow, his curiosity pulled him towards the smear of bright color.

As he approached, he recognized that the object of his interest was human.

Sakura Kinomoto didn't even know that she had nearly fallen asleep when a shadow fell over her. Opening her drooping emerald eyes wide, she was shocked to see a pair of deep blue ones gazing straight at her.

"Hello there."

The voice was unfamiliar and yet…comforting. She tried to return the greeting but this only caused her to choke on rainwater and dry, icy air.

The stranger looked worried by this, and put his light arms around her to help her sit upright. Instead of trying to talk any further, she offered the warmest smile she could.

"Seems you've gotten yourself into a little mess there. I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa."

…………………………………………………………

The lights dimmed to a close, causing the murmurs and light conversations to subside. The faint aroma of the staple movie snacks: buttered popcorn, carbonated beverages and chocolates to name a few - hung in the air as the film began to roll.

All of the people here, which included a certain Tomoyo and Syaoran, were oblivious to the fact that it was raining cats and dogs in the outside world. Tomoyo was thrilled with her very first date, but as for Syaoran…

Syaoran was…fine.

"Daidouji-san, thank you again for paying everything…I probably should compensate for everything when I get home-"

The black haired girl laughed, saying "Oh, Li-kun, you worry too much. All's alright, really."

Syaoran kept his silence.

…………………………………………………………

Three loud knocks of the golden bar on the finely crafted mahogany door were the signal. A woman with medium brown hair and bright eyes appeared, wearing a servant's dress and holding a broom tightly in one hand. Smiling cheerfully, she stepped aside and welcomed her master and this unknown girl, both of which were soaking wet.

"Sir Eriol, would you rather have a fire in the kitchen or one in your library after I fetch the towels?" she asked rather casually, seeming to be more like a sister or cousin than a maid.

It was the same tone in Eriol's polite yet friendly response. "Please, set one in the library, and thank you for your help." Sakura was quite surprised…this mansion didn't appear to be much of Japanese, and her new acquaintance Eriol probably wasn't either.

In less than a minute's time she had come back with some thick towels, a set of dark-colored clothes and a long light-rose dress. Taking the items with one hand and offering Sakura the pale pink piece, Eriol replied, "Thank you Nakuru." She, in turn, grinned.

As for Sakura, she didn't know what to do. 'Was Eriol telling me to take this dress?' questioned Sakura in her mind. That was before the blue-haired man turned fully to her and commented, "I don't think those clothes would be much comfortable, yes? There is a powder room there near the library…Nakuru here can show you the way, Kinomoto-san."

Nodding her gratitude, Sakura took hold of the smooth silk and hurried to follow after Nakuru.

"Oh, there you are Miss…Kinoto, is it?" attempted the enthusiastic woman, having an expression of apology on her face. Sakura just smiled back, and gave her accurate name. Nakuru continued, "Kinomoto, thank you yes. I take it that you aren't used to this kind of rain, are you Kinomoto-san?"

Sakura gave a sheepish yet glad look. "No…that doesn't happen too much. Just drizzles and random showers. I just got caught in the rain and all, and Hiiragizawa-san was there-"

There was the sound of laughter. "Oh, that's Eriol-san for you, always helping out…though he can be quite childish at times." Nakuru said.

By the time that Sakura entered the library after changing into warmer clothes, Eriol was already comfortable on his armchair beside the flames. Sakura could see as early as now that this young man had a penchant for the color black, as well as many different kinds of books.

The two remained in silence until the same brown-haired girl reentered with a tray seemingly full of food. Sakura's senses sharpened as she smelled the sweet scent of cake drifting from the aforementioned serving dish.

She unknowingly straightened her back when the pastry-laden tray was set on the coffee table. True to its' name there were two porcelain cups filled fully with smooth, aromatic brown liquid. Still, she was beginning to wonder exactly where this Hiiragizawa Eriol came from. Nothing was too Oriental.

After each took a sip of their drink, Eriol was quick to start a conversation. "I see you're looking around the room. Doesn't seem Japanese, does it?" Eriol asked lightly.

Sakura simply shook her head, unable to utter intelligible words in her momentary shock.

"You see, I come from England…quite far off from here, obviously. It was just coincidental that I was given a scholarship for my last high school years at Tokyo while my grandfather Clow Reed owned an estate here in Tomoeda. Afterwards I gained another scholarship for college here in Tomoeda, which I've completed inbetween my trips all around Japan…" the blue-haired man narrated, giving off a faintly nostalgic appearance. This soon disappeared as he asked in return, "How about you, Kinomoto-san?"

Feeling a bit more comfortable (but mostly fascinated), Sakura opened up a little. "I've lived in Tomoeda all my life. I've been to some places around Japan sometimes, but otherwise I lead a normal life, that's all." she presented, finding herself uninteresting beside such an exciting person.

Despite this she was quite content to rest in that strange yet welcoming mansion, having a small snack of vanilla-and-chocolate flavor.

…………………………………………………………

"Ah, Li-kun, the last time I've been to a movie with anyone besides Sakura was so long ago…say, four, five years ago…" Tomoyo reminisced, keeping a dreamy look in her eyes - for a moment there she was lost in the sandstorm of fading memory until a small chuckle from Syaoran brought her back to their darkened-room reality.

"I haven't been to a movie with anyone at all in a long time as well." Syaoran informed her in a friendly, sharing manner. They might have gone on to describe their long-gone happy times, except that their neighbors began shushing them hurriedly.

They bothed laughed, then shut up much to the content of other movie-goers.

…………………………………………………………

"I see…" said Eriol in a knowing manner, attempting to hide the smirk in his voice and face. "You didn't feel like yourself, and so ventured out in the rain…"

"That's what I did, I guess." Sakura replied straightforwardly. "I shouldn't have done that, the rain being so hard."

The other laughed softly. "All the people I've met in Japan so far say so…"

Sakura suddenly looked surprised. "Of course! Number one, no one was there on the street; number two, the water soaked us both to the skin - even with an umbrella-"

Before she could add another word, Eriol intervened (nevertheless in a polite manner), "If I could say, the weather here in Japan is mild. Sunny days, really, the sky usually going as far as cloudy at the most."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, stunned.

"What the average one says here in Japan as 'downpour' would be no more than a regular rain in England. Surely, it rains hard, but we've gotten used to such things on a weekly, sometimes daily basis."

Eriol seemed pleased that he kept his guest absorbed by his tales and stories.

"Of course, I wouldn't blame you for thinking so, yet I wish you could see my land…such a nice place. Japan, of course, is splendid - but it's not home."

Sakura nodded.

"Japan - it's not home - but surely, I've had my share of _wonderful_ times here…" he continued, sporting that same faraway glimmer in his eyes for just a second.

…………………………………………………………

"You know Li-kun," Tomoyo began after stretching out her arms and legs, "I had such a good time."

"Me too."

"Well," the black-haired teen said, "I know this isn't too special compared to something like a picnic or a trip by the bay…but it felt so great to be on terms with someone like this."

Syaoran appeared puzzled after that statement; Tomoyo appeared amused.

"You know…like a first date. With someone new." she offered, hoping that her explanation would help clear things up.

"Oh…okay." he answered, not entirely clear on everything. "I think I feel like that too." In truth though, he wasn't sure. Then again, he wasn't sure about mostly everything.

The two walked around for a while, looking perfect in the eyes of many passers-by, sometimes brushing fingers along the way. As they sat down in a free bench to wait out the rain, they couldn't help but have that sensation of…

…specialness?

…………………………………………………………

"Rain…" Eriol remarked out of nowhere. They had fallen back into silence for a few minutes already, seeming to be lost in their own personal thoughts, "…is said to help bring back memories."

Sakura snapped out of her trance, in which she found herself face to face with her diary entries of revelation.

"Its _sound of silence_ is said to let one remember…both good and bad. Some interpret the drops as cascading crystals…some imagine them to be the sorrows of heaven." he went on, gazing off into the distance that the curtains exposed. His hand rose to his forehead to lend support, and that pleasant smile was missing from sight.

"To me - they're just raindrops. They used to mean something-"

Sakura observed his features darkening to sadness.

"-but not anymore."

_Rain, rain…_


	4. Partial Revelation

**I Think I'm In Love with My Bestfriend's Boyfriend**

_Author's Notes:_ _I thought that making a chapter in the same week would suffice to some unfulfilled satisfaction?_

_Much gratitude to reviewers simply-cherryblossom (Can you specify my areas of improvement? I'd like to make the story better! ), anime flower, aznanimegirl30, huntress of the moon, Magic Key, Yukumi the Ice Goddess, AnimeFreak-TrunksPan-Lover4evr, jackie, Walking Green Cucumber (otherwise known as Yuri-Yoko…regards to your sun-sister! ) NightShadow101, misti-chan, Luna Moon Godess, SmiLe Of PuRe, chikichiki and Michelle. _

**_Enjoy this installment and kindly leave a review! (You can include my points of improvement instead of just plain compliments )_**

_Disclaimer: All characters and places are property of the manga-ka CLAMP and companies related to it. Only the plot and story is my intellectual product._

_Lyrics are property of aforementioned companies. (Try to guess which ones they are, ne?)_

**Chapter Four: Partial Revelation**

"Hiiragizawa-san-"

"You can call me Eriol, Sakura."

…………………………………………………………

_I want to see you, but I can't... How sad, these feelings..._

_I can't say it, but I want to._

_I just keep letting my chance slip by_

…………………………………………………………

Something clicked inside Syaoran's mind-

_A first date?_

The last time THAT happened, things went horribly, horribly wrong…

…he didn't want that to occur ever again.

But such things don't come twice in one lifetime, do they?

'Anything can happen.' Syaoran warned himself, yet he wasn't quite sure.

He was never quite sure.

'And…that just means I might be able to start something new, right? After all, that's why I returned to Tomoeda, correct?' asked Syaoran to his own judgment. 'To start something new in a familiar place?'

Before he could answer his own question he felt a slight pressure on his right hand. Opening his half-closed amber eyes, he saw that another, fairer one was resting upon it.

"Li-kun…I wish you could understand how I feel now…" whispered Tomoyo, yet her voice could be heard clearly due to the emptiness of the place.

"I could, you know."

…………………………………………………………

"I never thought that things could come popping up from the past, just like that. Both miracles and disasters can happen…"

This time, it was Sakura who sounded like a wise philosopher, quoting from her own experience, heart and soul, instead of a dull scroll or renowned personage.

"…sometimes I can't tell one from the other…"

…………………………………………………………

_Ah...Isn't it strange?_

_Just remembering_

_makes me affectionate_

…………………………………………………………

'I think I can trust Li-kun…' thought Tomoyo.

"Tomoeda has been my home for all my life." Tomoyo began, and Syaoran prepared himself for anything that he might bear witness to hearing.

"I've studied here all my life as well - except for one time when I went to Tokyo for completion in high school. What I expected from being there was a good education and a great addition to my portfolio; but I got something I had never thought of before." the black-haired girl narrated, closing her eyes in order to retrieve her memories correctly.

Her voice went a considerable deal weaker. "I met someone special…not in the way like a best friend. Sure, I did have a best friend - in fact, the best friend someone like me could ever wish for - but love is different."

She continued, "Love was different then because it was a new thing to me. Sure, I love my parents, my relatives and my friends…"

At this point it seemed like she was lost at words to explain, so Syaoran nodded in understanding and motioned for her to go on with her sharing.

"But never like I had in Tokyo."

…………………………………………………………

Eriol's glassy eyes refocused on her, and it was his turn to listen intently.

"I didn't tell you the reason why I was lost in the rain…I mean, I was lost because I wandered off, but I mean _lost…lost in yourself…_" she began, glancing swiftly at her companion to make sure it was fine to open up like that, and what she found was acceptance in his face. The wisp of an encouraging, but not forcing smile was visible on Eriol.

"…and I'm grateful you didn't ask me or anything. But I feel like we have a bond somehow, even though we never met before."

'Am I really going to tell him this?' Sakura demanded from herself.

Eriol brightened slightly. "I felt the same way."

"Back in high school, there was an exchange student from Hong Kong…a little bit like you, I guess. Well…at first he was a nuisance who couldn't even speak basic Japanese because he was so quiet…I couldn't even complain because my friend had gone somewhere else for the time and my temporary best pal didn't agree with me about his being so irritating."

Sakura allowed herself a few moments of deep breathing to collect her words and thoughts, in addition to some emotional preparation.

"…but that just reversed. When I forgot my pencil case in the classroom once, he returned it to me.

'I knew you would be looking for this', he said," narrated Sakura, recounting the events of that fate-changing day as if it was no further than a week past, "'You should be a bit more careful about your things', he also said…and there was something about the way he laughed and smirked that told me that he wasn't simply taunting me…"

Eriol was the one to look fascinated at this turn.

"Things changed. I saw from the way my diary entries changed that my feelings were changing too. Then, finally, one evening - I decided to write that letter…" Sakura told, trying her best to say things correctly.

"Then…as I was about to march right up to him with that letter in my hand - I saw my temporary friend walking beside him. I went closer to confirm what I had thought…and…and…"

Sakura was suddenly speechless. When she tried to speak, she coughed in her failed effort, then was unable to stop a few tears from falling down her cheeks.

"…and…as if that wasn't enough, he shows up out of nowhere, only to accept a date from my best friend…"

When she thought that all was too hopeless, she felt something warm form up inside of her.

Opening her moistened eyes, she could see and feel the presence of a comforting hand on hers.

…………………………………………………………

"He was so kind…his manner was so clean-cut and nice." Tomoyo went on, restraining the droplets that threatened to escape from her eyes, "I met him during Music class and was instantly impressed."

Syaoran couldn't help but feel a bit jealous at the fact that this person could play an instrument and he wouldn't even dare touch one under unimportant circumstances.

"He played the piano _divinely…_he played so sweetly that you might have thought he was pouring honey out of those ivory keys. While I could play the same piece with some effort, he seemed to memorize it by heart and soul that even his fingers moved smoothly. His music was almost tangible…as if you could reach and feel it flow between your outstretched fingers…"

By this time both Syaoran and Tomoyo had their eyes closed in the effect of powerful descriptions and images.

"…and when he finished, the silence made it seem like the world was going to be rid of sound forevermore."

…………………………………………………………

Somehow Sakura managed to fix herself quite quickly. Brushing the wet streaks that remained on her skin with a few shaking fingers, she heard from her left, "We're alike in so many ways, Sakura…"

"Like I said, I went to Tokyo initially for my one-year scholarship…and there I met a girl like none other."

Sakura smiled, reassuring him that it was alright to go on.

"I was just entering the gates of the school when I first laid eyes on her. I dismissed her as no more than another fellow student, worthy of only enough attention just like all the others…but that all changed." Eriol started.

It was only part of yet another complicated tale. "I didn't think appearances were important. I know they weren't. So what led me to my own disaster…was her angelic singing."

Sakura tried to stop that surge of envy, but still felt inadequate of her own vocal talents. Her singing wasn't too bad…while she really was good no one would call it _angelic._

'_Perhaps they could call it great,' Sakura joked silently._

"Both sharp and soft…simply perfect timing and pitch…extremely pleasant to the ears and heart. It didn't matter what the teacher asked her to sing, may it be rock songs or more of pop - but still, she reigned the world in her ballads." Sakura half-mindedly asked herself if Tomoyo could compare to this girl.

Putting her own feelings aside, she concentrated twice as much on what Eriol was saying: all of which were descriptions twice as rich as what hers were. "It wasn't just that - she never made a high-and-mighty image of herself. This particular student didn't speak a word that even remotely resembled boasting…she was oh so kind."

"She used to push on the other students who couldn't sing as well as her…even me. I remember the song she taught us. Though I still can't compare to her…I really did appreciate the fact that I learned how to sing-"

And so he sang.

"_Watashi your in_

_(In the gentle night)_

_Hitomi utau uta _

_(I sing this song alone)_

_Asu wa kimi to utaou_

_(Let me sing with you tomorrow)_

_Yume no tsubasa in notte_

_(Riding the wings of dreams)"_

Eriol's fine voice faded off, as if his words were not adequate to describe images.

Sakura thought she could see tiny sparkles on his face when lightning flashed outside the window…perhaps, tears?

…………………………………………………………

Pale fingers were dabbing away at small rivulets when a voice started speaking out of the blue. Opening her reddened eyes, Tomoyo saw that Syaoran was talking.

"I've gone through something like that…only it was me who played the foreign student."

The other looked shocked, but moved closer to him in order to pay better attention.

"Like I said awhile ago, I come from Hong Kong. I've been to a number of places during my life mostly as an exchange, but out of all places I found that Japan was most like home. I decided to use my completion year here in Tomoeda."

Syaoran continued, "I'm not sure if you believe in love at first sight - I think yours was more of _love at first note_,"

At this Tomoyo laughed a little, finding _love at first note_ amusing.

"-but I didn't back then. I surely never had that happen to me before, even in the countless schools I've been to. So when I met this girl in class…I just felt that spark there, you know?"

Nodding, the black-haired girl knew that she had experienced that spark somewhere, too.

"If I was clueless in what to do with that situation, I was on the edge of oblivion with _two._ There was another girl…another class, and there was yet another spark. I'm sure I must have loved one more--"

'What a dilemma…' Tomoyo thought.

"--but before I could ever muster up the courage to say something to her, the other girl _asked me_ out on a date. Of course I was delighted - and in that happiness the speech that I had memorized to tell the one I preferred was lost."

Syaoran had his head bowed down, his brown hair covering his similarly colored eyes. Tomoyo thought that his problem was trouble enough, but was proven wrong - there was still more to that story.

…………………………………………………………

"I was about to introduce myself to her, but before I could she was gone. I barely even had a single day with her…when I asked my teacher he replied that she was just a temporary student."

"I never even had a chance." Eriol said. "We never had our chance." he added.

The Englishman put his gaze to the darkened ceiling. "Except…I had another one. Another chance."

"A year later, this time in Britain while I was on vacation, I met another woman. I didn't believe that I could learn to love again, and constantly scolded myself because I had a certain person on my mind…but I did. I learned again." He seemed happy for the time being; Sakura wondered why he was so distraught now.

"She was a fair deal older than me, but helped me with many of my small problems. She taught me many things…things that normal teachers could never even hope to know. Appreciate the sun…appreciate the rain…love both the sun and moon-"

"But…that's what I mean. Normal teachers don't know that feeling right before the world goes dark…no other teacher taught me that tragedy could strike at anytime at all."

Sakura widened her eyes to the next things he said:

"We were having a picnic in the park one mid-autumn day, when a storm suddenly rolled in from the east. We loved the rain and didn't mind it in the least, so instead of hastily returning to our homes we simply sat there on the grass. What I didn't expect - that life would be so unfair."

"When the water had died down after a few hours, we were soaking wet. By this time I saw that she was shivering…but I thought that she was simply chilled like I was. Yet later when we dried off at her house, she was still shaking. Her skin was cold and pale."

"Hiira-, er, Eriol…" Sakura tried to say, attempting to stop him from forcing out whatever he was going to say in fear that he was only telling the story because she wanted to hear it.

"She had contracted hypothermia, and passed away that same night."

…………………………………………………………

"…I had to go back to Hong Kong."

--

"and when I returned to Tomoeda this year, she had passed away of some strange ailment caused by polluted rain."

Tomoyo put a comforting hand in his. She was about to condole him, but he was faster than her.

"I hate the rain."

And so the fourth broken-heart shed tears that day.

…………………………………………………………

"So…what about another chance?" Sakura said out of thin air.

"Wh-wha-what?" Eriol muttered, rather out of character, as in any other circumstance he would say _'I beg your pardon?'_

Sakura kept on surprising herself. "You know…we both have problems with ourselves, constantly having our hearts broken…we're alike in so many ways…"

He thought that he was beginning to understand somehow. "So, Sakura…meaning--?"

"I'm free for the rest the year, because I just finished college." she provided. In turn, Eriol smiled his warm grin. "Another chance."

Another chance.

…………………………………………………………

It was just silence…silence and the sound of rain pattering on the glass windows of the lounging area. Thankfully no one was there, and this personal moment was theirs and theirs only to share.

"So, Daidouji-san…"

Silence. And the sound of rain. And falling tears.

"Li-kun?"

"Would you like to go out again tomorrow, Tomoyo-san?" Syaoran asked.

Tomoyo seemed elated. "How about you, Li-kun? Do you want to go?"

He smiled back at her, but still…was he sure? "That would be perfect…as long as Tomoyo-san reminds Li about the possibility of rain."

"That would be perfectly wonderful, Li."

…………………………………………………………

"By the way, Sakura-san, would you mind telling me who this man was? I might meet him someday and not know that he was the one." the blue-haired foreigner questioned.

"Ah, I always did like his name. Li Syaoran; Xiao Lang Li: Little Wolf."

"I do like that name. How about Kaho Mizuki? What do you think of it?"

Sakura smiled sweetly. "I like that name. Whose is it?"

Eriol's own grin shadowed for a second, but nonetheless remained weakly on his lips. "Would you like to visit her grave sometime?"

…………………………………………………………

They sat there for a few more minutes, waiting until the rain died down. It was perfectly serene until Syaoran inquired, "I was just curious about something…what was the name of that student you were talking about awhile ago?"

"His name was Hiiragizawa Eriol."


	5. Partial Revelation II

**I Think I'm In Love with My Bestfriend's Boyfriend**

_Author's Notes:_ _Thank you again to all the reviewers! Remember, the more reviews I see, the more inspired I get. I tend to write longer…_

_Na, my apologies if everything in the last chapter is so confusing: in order to clear up, I'll explain it here._

_Syaoran was confused with who he was in love with, Sakura or Meilin…he thought it was Sakura he liked better, but it turns out it was really Meilin. Problem is, when he went to Hong Kong for a visit, Meilin contracted some water-borne complication and died._

_As for Eriol, he met Tomoyo in Tokyo in the same year that Syaoran met Sakura and Meilin. Tomoyo had gone to Tokyo for that one year, and wasn't aware of Sakura's involvement with Syaoran. Trouble here was that Tomoyo completed her one-year stay in Tokyo the day that Eriol arrived. _

_After Tomoyo, Eriol met Kaho Mizuki…but unfortunately, she was affected by severe hypothermia. Lost, Eriol returned to Tomoeda._

_Tomoyo doesn't know that the 'other girl' that Syaoran is talking about is Sakura - Eriol doesn't know that Sakura's 'best friend' is Tomoyo. _

_Tomoyo is very happy about Syaoran, yet he seems to be unsure. Eriol is confused with himself and Sakura, because he likes Sakura very much but is still hanging on to Kaho Mizuki and especially Tomoyo. Sakura is turning to Eriol for comfort and 'another chance'._

_My dearest apologies for all the delay and the shortness of the chapter!_

_Disclaimer: All characters and places are property of the manga-ka CLAMP and companies related to it. Only the plot and story is my intellectual product._

**Chapter Five: Partial Revelation II**

"This is one of my favorite restaurants…" said Sakura, smiling sweetly at the blue-haired man across the table. Grinning back, he returned, "I'm glad to have experienced it here…I've never quite roamed around Tomoeda _too _much."

Each took a sweet spoonful of dessert ice cream.

…………………………………………………………

Tomoyo was extremely happy with her new date.

Syaoran was the kind of person that a director would _beg_ for on a top-ranked movie. He had the looks, the attitude, the abilities…

Except, really, he was never sure about things.

"Where do you want to go today, Li-kun?" asked an elated girl, jumping up and down in happiness. Despite the pouring rain of the last night, the sun had made a grand return in the morning with a majestic carriage of fluffy and curtain-like clouds. The sky was as blue as the inside of a poster color container, and everyone seemed to be in a good mood.

"I don't know…"

"Do you want to go see a movie again?"

"I'm not sure."

"What movie will we see today then?"

"I can't decide-"

Syaoran was never sure about things.

It was up to the great Daidouji Tomoyo-sama to decide things on this particular time.

"Okay…let's go to the park then!"

And so began a wonderful, simple yet pleasant day for Tomoyo and Syaoran.

…………………………………………………………

Sakura was at home, writing in her diary --

_January 20 (Friday)_

_Dear Diary,_

_Eriol and I went to the Fruits Candy restaurant today for brunch. It was so nice, because such I've said so many times before, I love the restaurant and now I like Eriol._

_Hoe! They even had my favorite flavor of ice cream on special today. Yum for Chocolate…_

_Still, I can't seem to forget about Syaoran. Whenever I look at Eriol, it's like there's a glimmer of that foreign exchange student in those deep eyes - something I can't really identify. All I know about it is that_

Suddenly the phone rang again. Feeling a bit of déjà vu from the previous day, she instead shook her head and focused on brighter thoughts than clueless best friends and come-to-return crushes.

When Sakura picked up the receiver, she was immediately greeted by Eriol's courteous voice. Unfortunately though;

"Good afternoon Sakura…I'm sorry if I would be disturbing you but-" started Eriol in a strange, anxious way.

"No, no, it's fine-" Sakura replied, but was quickly cut off.

"I must leave for England immediately. It seems that there is a matter I should resolve back at home."

Shock came to Sakura like a tidal wave.

…………………………………………………………

The next day, Tomoyo was still as happy as a flea in a blood bank. Everything was perfect again, only this time it seemed to be that there were even less clouds than usual. Well, at least it wasn't to the point that the sun turned merciless and scorched all of Tomoeda…

She decided to invite Sakura over for a picnic.

_January 21 (Saturday)_

_Still so upset. I was looking forward to a morning at the park or something like that, let Nakuru tag along with us too, but then Eriol had to go to England because of some affair he had to settle about the estate._

_Even so, I'm sure things will be great after some difficulties - I mean, a year at maximum to wait wouldn't be too long for me and Eriol at all. It would be a wonderful chance for me to develop my ((hidden)) artistic abilities…_

then…

_**Ring, ring.**_

The phone again. A slender hand put down the pen and paper, stood up somewhat shakily from the chair and reached for the infamous wireless phone.

This time, it was the honey-sweet tone of a best friend that met Sakura this particular morning.

"Hey Sakura, are you free today? I bet you are, I mean, who couldn't be on such a perfect day?"

She let off a small scowl at the over-excitement that was encountered. For Sakura, it was getting a tad bit annoying, that enthusiasm…

"Of course I'm free Tomoyo…" Sakura supplied with not much emotion.

"Well then, it wouldn't be a trouble if you could meet us at my house for a picnic today, right?"

A frown deepened. Tomoyo was speaking so fast that only the words 'it', 'house', 'picnic' and 'today' were coherent enough. Letting out a lazy murmur, she half-patiently waited for the details that were given (and left un-listened to) to finish.

Putting down the phone, she closed her journal once more to prepare for yet another trip to the Daidouji mansion. Packing a couple of plates of leftover Christmas pudding to contribute, she opened the front door, locked it, and stepped out.

…………………………………………………………

The sandwiches were already being loaded out from the basket onto the wide blanket when they finally spotted a figure coming up from beyond the hill.

"Oh, here she is…" commented Tomoyo happily, "…my best friend. I'd really like you two to really meet each other, you'd be great friends as well!"

Syaoran Li simply nodded his head in return, not too interested. Picking up one of the wrapped snacks from beside him, he was about to remove the tissue covers when-

'_**Sakura?'**_

…………………………………………………………

Stretching his body after such a long and dull plane flight, Eriol Hiiragizawa picked up his pieces of luggage and set for the outside of the terminal. There he would meet Nakuru who went ahead of him just a day before, then proceed to his home…

There was that excited look in his eyes that seemed clouded with a faraway dream again-

"Eriol, that looks heavy. Let me help you, m'kay?" Nakuru said, now in a different aura than at Tomoeda.

Smiling, Eriol let go of one of the bags and moved his hand to make space for another to help.

"By the way Eriol…things have become complicated. I don't want to say this, but phone lines have been cut from the house. I'm afraid only letters would be your communication back to Tomoeda." continued Nakuru in a completely different expression.

Suddenly all started to turn gray…the mood, the air, the sun…the sky.

…………………………………………………………

"Meet my best friend, Sakura Kinomoto." Tomoyo blurted out cheerily, grinning as if there was no tomorrow. "Sakura, I think you might remember: Syaoran Li?"

Both Sakura and Syaoran remained speechless.

Sensing the initial awkwardness, Tomoyo gestured for them to sit down on the blanket. Doing so, they shook hands while seated but their eyes never left each other's gaze.

Sakura, shocked senseless.

Syaoran, unsure once again.

Tomoyo, gladly clueless, just proceeded to dish out the rest of her cakes.

…………………………………………………………

_January 21 (Still Saturday)_

_Oh gods. Impossible._

_They actually continued on after the first date._

_I didn't imagine it to happen after Tomoyo's over-enthusiasm in Syaoran, and whatever might have happened after the rain (probably) ruined their date after the movie…but it did._

_I decided to accept Tomoyo's invitation to picnic anyway, thinking it would be a good excuse to stop thinking about Eriol and Syaoran. What I hadn't expected was that SYAORAN himself would be there!_

_Darn it, I should listen more to whatever Tomoyo says on the phone._

_I can't help but feel a wave of jealousy whenever I see them…telling me that I was nothing more than a classmate in whatever subject we shared in high school. No more than a clumsy, forgetful girl who he helped a bit one day._

_But…and yet…_

_After all those tsunamis of envy pass, I feel wonderful. Because I know, that even though it's probably not me that's on his mind, I'm still there with him. That even though it maybe Tomoyo he brings to the cinema, or my best friend he may greet the first in the mornings and evenings…_

_I've learned my lesson. I'm happy as it is, because I get to be with him. I'm with Syaoran, in the same room, breathing the same air…_

…_and at least I can look at him whenever he isn't aware._

_At least I am safe in my mind to think of what we could have been._

_At least I can pass the time while Eriol is in England, before I have another chance._

_At least I share the same laughs, the same conversations, the same pleasantly sweet pastries that Tomoyo's mastered to fix over all our years._

_At least…at least._


	6. Resurrection

**I Think I'm In Love with My Bestfriend's Boyfriend**

_Author's Notes:_ _Again, pardon me if the previous chapter was junk. There were complications that prevented me from completing it on time and with a better length._

_Well, so to say I did a little better in this chapter in my opinion. But that isn't important: I NEED YOURS! You are the important readers…what you think matters. Compliments, constructive criticisms and comments: please do honestly review. _

_Disclaimer: All characters and places are property of the manga-ka CLAMP and companies related to it. Only the plot and story is my intellectual product._

**Chapter Six: Resurrection**

"Eriol, there has been important news!" Nakuru shouted, running down the porch steps to the garden in order to catch up with the disappearing shadow.

"I'm sorry Nakuru, I haven't got much time till the postman leaves for today…the international service should be quick, but demanding in schedule." yelled Eriol back, rushing swiftly into the fog of the evening. In his hand was a delicately sealed letter.

Nakuru sighed, giving up. Her friend would have to know about it later.

…………………………………………………………

"Really? You actually knew each other from before?" Tomoyo inquired, having calmed down from the hyperactivity of the last day. The picnic yesterday went quite smoothly, excluding the eerie silence.

Two flustered sets of eyes looked off confusedly to the side, nodding cautiously as if the answer could cause oblivion.

"That's very interesting then…Syaoran, Sakura…strange though." continued the black-haired girl.

One lifted an eyebrow and one gulped in anxiety. "Why would that be _strange,_ Tomoyo-chan?" asked Syaoran in a small voice.

"Oh, nothing. Usually everyone Sakura meets in school also knows me. We almost never separated, really." Tomoyo started on their friendship, until an unsure look rested on her face.

"Well, there was that one year when I went to Tokyo…Sakura-chan here never really liked to talk about it. Hmm, maybe she didn't find you interesting enough, ne?" And so came the teasing.

'I'm sure I have that mixed up letter addressed to her laying around somewhere in my room…' thought Syaoran with a bit of paranoia. 'I don't think such a scrap of paper would be of much of a problem if I take care never to accidentally bring it, or anything…'

"I didn't think it was important enough-" Sakura half-yelled out, using the second immediate idea in mind. The first?

'Oh, I didn't tell you because I suffered much depression during those days. What with Syaoran showing up, then dating my best friend-when-you-were-gone, then disappearing back to Hong Kong, then reappearing to become your latest date and all…not too fascinating, either way…' Sakura silently pondered, feeling a bit of doubt from her own thoughts.

Even though Sakura sounded casual enough, it wasn't too subtle not to cause a flash of questioning in Syaoran. Was he really that insignificant? Would thinks have driven the less tragic way if he had given that letter just an hour earlier?

Tomoyo's nagging snapped him out of his wondering, "You didn't think it was important either to mention that you recognized Sakura? And I think I asked you to call her for me then, too…"

She was referring to the day before yesterday, when they met by chance at the park. True, he had seen Sakura, spoke to her even. But only in the effect of time did he truly realize what kind of paradox had come to his life.

"Oh, I just forgot to tell you about that." Was the simple, but not entirely truthful answer.

Looking unhappy, both just turned back to Tomoyo's smile for comfort and didn't say another word to each other the whole day.

Sakura was struck by a blaze of self-doubt.

…………………………………………………………

The next day, the pen and paper were at meeting once more…only this time it wasn't in the diary. After all, Sakura was surprised by an envelope that arrived on her doorstep, following that visit to Tomoyo's.

_To a dear Sakura Kinomoto,_

_Greatest wishes to you and your life, Sakura-san. This is Eriol Hiiragizawa…unfortunately, things have prevented me from communicating in a more convenient way. The phone lines have been broken and the payphones here are terribly expensive to Japan. Besides, they don't connect well._

_Although the issues with the taxes I'm dealing with are bleak, I would be grateful if you would keep me informed of wonderful little Tomoeda. If it wouldn't be a bother, tell me about your everyday as if I was there beside you; then hope that the mailman be quick lightning on foot! Please lend me your valuable time to send a twinkle of happiness to me. I do hope all this trouble will end soon._

_Sincerely, Eriol H._

…………………………………………………………

_Flashback_

Eriol was walking slowly back home after his mad dash to the mail post. The night mist hung heavily in the air and there were stray raindrops randomly attacking from the sky. The whole scene of after-dusk streets was composed of gloomy dark colors and deep blurry black lines, the usually blossoming roses on the sidewalks refusing to flaunt their bright colors. Newly-lit lamps were not sufficient enough to brighten more than a few meager yards.

"Just like clear dark, mysterious eyes…" murmured Eriol, remembering the woman he met years ago…

"Just like yours." A strange voice said.

Turning back sharply, he saw the outline of a figure facing towards him. In the dim light he could not make out who it really was, but there was something about that voice he found familiar.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa. It's been so long."

_Could it be?_

_Impossible._

_But…yet…_

_A ghost perhaps?_

"No - not a ghost, Eriol," continued the voice, "it's really me."

At this Eriol could not hold back. Turning sharply, he saw what he thought he would never see ever again.

"Kaho!"

_End of Flashback_

"I…I still…" stuttered a bewildered Eriol, his already-light skin having turned a sickly gray-white. Shaking fingers slowly brought up the warm cup of tea to cold lips, drops of the liquid falling over the side as a result of unstable. At a loss of words, the red-haired woman beside him added, "-can't believe it?"

Sighing, he replied a nervous "Yes".

In contrast to the quavering figure beside her Kaho Mizuki was a calm figure of kindness. She sat as if there was nothing peculiar at all about reappearing to her long-lost dear (after supposedly being dead).

"It was a clinical misconception…though it gave me quite a fright when I came to myself and my family said that you took off on another plane," narrated Kaho, looking slightly amused at the recollection. "Of course, it was more of a fright when I figured out _why."_

Slouching down in his old living room couch, Eriol finally gave in. "All right, all right: there is no _correct_ explanation for all this happening anyway."

While Eriol indeed felt a glorious (if not ghost-wary) elation at this very much unexpected turn. Too much time had passed since his sunny-rain days with Mizuki Kaho. Those wonderful memories were, he had to admit, fading away into dreams in the dark crossroads of reality in his mind.

Too much time indeed…it seemed like things weren't the same anymore. And he was right: things would never be the same again.

"I expect you've gone down a separate walk by now, Eriol."

"Yes…in a way, but not so much. That street in which I'm walking into isn't too brightly-lit…"

Kaho was aware of Eriol's first special one. Tomoyo Daidouji…and that name had formed into a strange sixth sense in herself. On the other hand, Eriol was referring to his uncertainty of the future. He saw a vague tomorrow in his friend, Sakura…but he could still feel the phantom hope a first love left in its wake.

"I'm not sure about anything, Kaho."

"Surely things can't be the same way with us…"

"No, I'm certain things shall be!" protested Eriol…though even he himself was not sure.

"Perhaps…yet I don't think. I can feel our strings untying themselves, Eriol."

"Perhaps…"

…………………………………………………………

_January 22 (Sunday)_

_For the first time in a long time, I have a very low level of self-pity._

_For the first time in an even longer time, I feel guilty._

_Why? Well…I feel guilty because it's like I'm intruding on my best friend and her best boy friend. I'm like a third wheel on a bicycle rolling gently down the hill: they don't need me._

_But like I said before, I have a low level of self-pity. Still, it remains there (Doesn't it seem cemented into myself?). Nothing can be right. I don't know what evil deed I've done to be forced to watch such a blossoming love thrive before me - one that is not meant to be mine._

_Yet…I can be at ease. As I've said countless times before, I am quite content at the present. I am at ease because I can be with him. I am there personally to see to it that he is well and happy. This Sakura Kinomoto can see that Syaoran is deserving of such a trustworthy, caring Tomoyo in his life._

_But yet again…there is that guilt. Am I really in control of the romantic Sakura Kinomoto that I buried long ago?_

…………………………………………………………

Yet again Sakura Kinomoto was in her writing seat. Scribbling away at her secretive and emotional diary, she herself was immersed in a sea of doubt. After finishing that first reply to Eriol, full of daily happenings - even dipping a bit into her issues - she realized the indecision that coated everything.

What would be the way? Would this fog of mystery disperse and reveal the path on which to tread?

Days later, another confusing shadow arrived in her life. It was another letter.

_To a dear Sakura,_

_This is Eriol. I hope you've been doing fine…seems like everything there is quite confusing for you. It's the same for me…very, very confusing._

_I hope you will understand me well enough, as my sharing would be bewildering. As a matter of fact, I still am, very much._

_The woman I told you about, Kaho Mizuki…she's come back to life. Literally. Well, not literally. It was a big misconception - it turns out she didn't pass away after all!_

_Although most of the things about the estate have already been settled, there are a few tighter knots I need to fix (see aforementioned). At least I rest assured that the old-fashioned way of mail is still reliable, and that we will be able to communicate in the weeks to come._

_I shall be seeing you and Tomoeda in a month at most - I need to absorb everything that's happened... In the meantime let us keep in touch, correct?_

_With much hope,_

_Eriol H. _

…………………………………………………………

Another set of days passed. Day in, another problem Eriol solves…day out, another problem to solve. Then finally…another, more complicated problem.

Or was it more of a sign?

Kaho Mizuki dropped by the Hiiragizawa property that afternoon to find Eriol shocked and looking sickly-white once more. This time was different, though - he seemed like a mix between sorrowful disbelief and thrilled I'm-so-lucky.

"Eriol? Are you alright? Do you have a fever?" inquired Kaho worriedly, switching into a motherly mode.

When he didn't reply, she went into a frenzy, during which she still kept a calm, soothing voice.

"That look on your face…dear me, did you get yourself drunk? Oh…no…maybe you somehow took some form of drug…"

At that more drastic reasoning Eriol tried his best to stand up. "No, no, Kaho," he said, his effort going only as far as sitting up straight, "…it's just something that I've discovered."

Pointing toward the coffee table, he requested that she see the paper beside the saucer of steamy black fluid.

_My treasured friend Eriol,_

_That is wonderful! One day we could meet, Mizuki-san and I. It would be great, the three of us together on a sunny day, right?_

_More news about life here: Syaoran is still with my best friend. To be honest I don't feel more than an occasional tinge of jealousy…because I know that he is deserving of the most compassionate person I know._

_I know now what happened to that other girl. It turns out she passed away too, because of a sickness from polluted rain - though I'm sure poor Syaoran won't be meeting her suddenly on a dark evening, because he attended her funeral. Yet he's quite lucky - Tomoyo's so kind to him. _

_Oh, right! Let me tell you about my friend. Tomoyo is that friend who went to Tokyo before, the year I met Syaoran. She loves video cameras, costume making (she made many of my dresses for parties!), baking cakes and cute things. Tomoyo is the best friend someone could have…Syaoran's fortunate to have an understanding one like her! _

_Still, there's that inevitable jealousy, I guess._

_Hopefully things would even out good on your side of the globe. It looks like you're handling everything great, so see you soon!_

_Best wishes,_

_Sakura-chan_

Kaho Mizuki slowly put the pink stationery papers down. Things were definitely peculiar…things would definitely never be the same again.


	7. The Course of Action

**I Think I'm In Love with My Bestfriend's Boyfriend**

_Author's Notes:_ _My apologies if the previous chapter was found to be confusing and instable. There is a real reason to Kaho Mizuki's actual resurrection…_

_I'll try my best to make things clearer here, and improve the quality of my writing this point on. Thank you to all reviewers and readers! I appreciate your feedback, and use it to the best of my ability to enhance and satisfy. _

_Disclaimer: All characters and places are property of the manga-ka CLAMP and companies related to it. Only the plot and story is my intellectual product._

**Chapter Seven: The Course of Action**

"What am I going to do?" Eriol asked, more unsure of everything than ever before. Suddenly feeling weak, he half-collapsed onto Kaho, who was only too ready to help her old dear out with maternal instinct.

"Now, now, Eriol…" said she, putting her arms around him protectively, "I'm also confused with what is to become of us now. But there is something that I'm very sure about."

…………………………………………………………

Even in the small matter of days that had gone by (only a little more than a week), Syaoran could feel the true bond forming between him and his newfound interest.

Tomoyo was the true description of "darling": sweet as sugar, she was always the one to start a light conversation or brighten up the day. From what he had gathered Tomoyo had her own share of not-too-perfect lost loves, and Syaoran felt like they could relate very well.

He found himself looking forward to every meeting: be it morning, afternoon or evening. No matter what the circumstances became, the two found in each other a special fondness that they hadn't held in such long years.

It would all begin with the day before. After another happy date together, there was the excited planning for the next time to come. Then, the next day, they would finalize their rendezvous details and meet.

Syaoran loved every kind of encounter. There was a time when they met each other along the way to the actual place: another when Tomoyo had surprised him with superior cooking skills. None would forget the moment when Syaoran presented Tomoyo with a gold necklace - or that peculiar experience with a feisty restaurant waiter. And how about the first time that Syaoran had allowed _them_ to call him by his first name?

Syaoran loved his present state: Tomoyo was a darling, and Sakura was nice too.

'Sakura…' thought Syaoran, feeling memories flooding in from behind the blockade he had constructed to stop them. No such use or luck. While he indeed was beginning to cherish Tomoyo…there was that living ghost that both brightened and shadowed their moments.

Tomoyo and Sakura were the best of friends: Sakura didn't mind when Tomoyo invited her to their own date, and Syaoran wasn't annoyed at all. If anything, the cheerful girl prevented any awkwardness that came when it was just two of them.

The bad part was…Sakura was a constant reminder of the past.

A constant reminder that Syaoran wasn't at all at peace with it. Wasn't yet settled with the fact that he lost Sakura long before they even began.

"Want some pudding, Syaoran?" Sakura asked innocently, unaware of the thoughts that were racing through the Chinese boy's mind like lightning.

Reality was a cruel being: it pulled him back from the realm of the deep mind and into the truth of the present where challenges existed.

"Yes and thank you, Sakura." Was the slightly side-tracked response.

Tomoyo suddenly leant on his shoulder. "Is there anything wrong, Syaoran? You look bothered by something," she said, genuinely concerned.

'Ah,' Syaoran commented silently, 'pleasant, caring Tomoyo…'

At that moment, a small cup of (thankfully) sealed pudding landed on his knee. Looking up from where he was looking at Tomoyo, he saw Sakura's face twisted into an expression of childishly tender playfulness…

'And Sakura,' he added, 'bright, kind Sakura. Tomoyo couldn't deserve a better friend than Sakura.'

…………………………………………………………

"I see," Kaho said, nodding her head in understanding. "You believed that Sakura would be your third chance…but wasn't aware that she was talking about Tomoyo."

"Right," confirmed Eriol, still clueless of what course of action to take.

There was a strange look that came into Mizuki's face. Eyes were half-closed: lips down to a contemplating frown - lines forming to sign the state of a pondering mind.

"There is one question that would decide everything, Eriol."

"What's that?"

Taking a deep breath, Kaho replied soberly--

"Do you still love Tomoyo?"

…………………………………………………………

Moments went by.

Then Syaoran had to ask himself an intriguing thing.

'_But do I deserve Sakura? Even as a friend?'_

…………………………………………………………

Moments went by.

After analyzing the inquiry, taking all factors into consideration, inferring the outcome of his answer and many other complicated things, there was but a simple conclusion.

"Yes."

…………………………………………………………

_January 27 (Friday)_

_Dear Diary,_

_Phew. What a day. I just got back from being with Tomoyo and Syaoran. It was at Penguin Park this time. I can't believe we managed to picnic behind the giant penguin: really comfortable though!_

_I have to admit: Tomoyo and Syaoran make the cutest couple…but sometimes I can't hold back the fact that I'm trying to get Syaoran's attention. Little things like asking about the day, inquiring about his opinion, tossing high-velocity treats at him…_

…_but nothing works._

_It used to be that I thought he was weird. Back in high school, I thought he didn't even talk, but now I regret that I never did take that first step. No time for regrets now though._

_I can't separate the two of them at this point; they seem more than okay with each other. Luckily Tomoyo doesn't notice my actions towards him, but unfortunately he doesn't. Actually…that's good. I wouldn't forgive myself if I broke my best friend's heart._

_Till tomorrow: I'm so excited about it, because we're going to Syaoran's house! I heard that it's really big, and really beautiful. _

…………………………………………………………

"You'll have to make a decision Eriol," began Kaho, stroking his hair gently, "because all ways have their ups and downs."

"I'm honestly not sure what my choices are." Indicated Eriol.

"You have two choices," she said, holding up two slender fingers. "One is called Tomoyo Daidouji, the other named Sakura Kinomoto."

Images of both wonderful girls flashed in Eriol's eyes.

"Tomoyo," the advising continued, "is your first and true love. While her way may seem brighter, it appears that she and the other boy are happy together."

"As for Sakura," Kaho said again, "she is your second and easier chance. Sakura might still love the other boy, but is too afraid to interfere between her best friend and him. Downfall: Tomoyo is in your thoughts."

Eriol gave off a deep, sorrowful sigh. He was sure that whatever road he would choose would be a rough, unchartered lane. Grasping Kaho's hand tighter, he came to an initial finality.

"Whatever of the two choices I choose," Eriol told Kaho, "they both are in Tomoeda. My road from here leads towards Japan."

Smiling sadly, Kaho nodded. She had known from before that they would go separate ways once again; but now they would part as close friends, not soulmates. "So…when would you be ready for the flight?" she asked, trying to seem enthusiastic.

Looking up from where he was gazing at Sakura's letter, he replied a firm,

"Today."

…………………………………………………………

Morning came. Sakura excitedly jumped out of bed, not bothering to clean up the mess of blankets, pillows and comforters she made on the mattress. Opening her cabinet quickly, pulling out a nice pink dress and a good pair of shoes, she ran downstairs after putting on the garment.

Satisfying her energized self with two bowls of sugary cereal, cold milk and a few small pieces of bread, she made towards her roller skates. Carrying a basket of food in one hand and her shoes in the other, she rushed out the door and went in the direction of Syaoran's house.

Tomoyo was just walking up to the doorbell when she spotted Sakura coming down the corner. Smiling happily, she waited for her friend to catch up before pressing the button.

Moments passed by.

More passed by.

Moments passed by.

Then, finally, the door swung open. Syaoran stood there in the doorway, looking a bit tired but refreshed all the same.

"Good morning, you two. Sorry I took so long: I was cleaning up the house and had to ran all the way from my room to open the door," he said good-heartedly, chuckling at the enthusiasm of the duo.

"Sorry if we were too early," Sakura and Tomoyo apologized amusedly at the exact same time. The three burst into a fit of laughter, and then stepped inside the large house with giggles still erupting.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" he asked both of them, and they both had the same nodding reaction. There was another explosion of mirth.

'Just like twins…yet so different…' Syaoran silently observed, releasing a slight frown while they removed their skates. "I'll show you around the house, I guess?"

…………………………………………………………

"Thank you and we hope to see you again." Was the pilot's goodbye to the plane passengers. Among the different faces and people was Eriol, rubbing his fingers repeatedly in anxiety.

There was the final descent: the wheels of the 747 giving off a slight screech as they touched the foreign shores of Japan. Slowly but surely the large aircraft halted to a stop.

As he exited the airport with two bags and Nakuru, he breathed in deeply. Surely that was the different, Asian scent that Japan was only wonderfully sprayed with.

"So Nakuru," he said, "I guess you should get back to pretending to be my house maid again. My apologies - you know how paranoid your grandfather was about you standing out."

"Oh, _Eriol-san_," Nakuru mocked at first, "I think I don't have to anymore."

They shared genuine smiles before getting into the taxi, heading towards their Tomoeda residence.

…………………………………………………………

"And this is my bed room."

Sakura was awed: she saw that in contrast to Syaoran's large chambers, her room was equivalent to a high school dorm. This time, she was feeling jealous OF Syaoran, not ABOUT him, despite the half-messy look of the place (as Syaoran was not done cleaning it quite yet).

"Nice room you have, Syaoran," complimented Tomoyo casually.

Suddenly there was the small alarming ring of something from downstairs. Looking surprised then horrified, Syaoran bolted down the steps. He called out, "I'll be right back!" as he did, but for a few minutes that was the last they heard of him.

The two best friends were admiring the delicate dry ice sculptures on one of Syaoran's tables, when they came to the window. At first both found it to be no more than an extremely large and beautiful window, but Tomoyo later changed her mind.

"The garden…the garden! Look at that garden! I need to take a few shots and footage of that place: my grandfather would love to see it! I'll be right back too!" Tomoyo said in one breath, then disappeared outside the door in the same way Syaoran had.

Sakura found herself solitary in such a large, quiet room. To pass the time she sat down on the floor and began to put the papers that lay there on the nearest table.

Well, that was what she was doing until a name caught her eye.

Her own name.

Scrambling up to get back the paper that she put on the table, she found the one with the word 'Sakura' at the very beginning. It was a letter.

She could not resist.

…………………………………………………………

"Sakura, are you here?" asked Eriol, who had gone straight to Sakura's house while Nakuru volunteered to unpack the bags. Accepting her offer graciously, he sped to Sakura's house, which wasn't really far away anyway.

There was no reply except his own voice echoing back at him.

'I guess she's not home. But I don't think she would have left the door ajar if she went off somewhere.'

Closing the door behind him, he saw numerous things in disarray. Items for breakfast were not put away at all, pieces of furniture slightly off their true positions.

Speechless, he scaled the stairs to seek more answers: there was the calendar.

On the date of September 28, there was a bunch of words written in large, blue marker. "Tomoyo and Sakura go to Syaoran's house"

"I guess she has a reason to be excited," Eriol concluded, a smug smirk on his face. After all…he had a decision to make.

…………………………………………………………

_Dear Sakura Kinomoto,_

_My name is Li Syaoran: yes, the foreign exchange student. We share a few classes, remember?_

_Well…I wrote this letter because I like you. A lot. I think you're really nice, funny and pretty. You're also smart and talented in a lot of things. And you're cute when you're clumsy._

_I hope you understand what I mean, Sakura Kinomoto. We might have just met…but I think that something can happen between the two of us, right?_

_Please reply soon, and please please don't get mad at me._

_With admiration,_

_Syaoran_

Sakura was utterly, definitely and completely shocked.

Her jaw dropped open somewhere during the letter…and now she had gone numb to the bone. Frozen fingers let go of the paper as if it was no more than a stray floating leaf…it blew out the open window like one.

Tomoyo ran inside, eager to test her brand-new footage, while Syaoran was outside neatening out a rose bush a little.

He was about to retreat inside the mansion when he saw a piece of scrap paper lying on one of the bushes. Picking it up, he was almost going to crumple it when-

-he recognized it.


	8. Confrontation

**I Think I'm In Love with My Bestfriend's Boyfriend**

_Author's Notes:_ _Alright…many sorries for the cliffhanger that I left you all! It must have been terrible having to wait. Still, gratitude to all my readers, especially my reviewers. Please do not hesitate to criticize or compliment on anything. _

_Hope that this chapter'll be okay for you all. Without further ado…_

_Disclaimer: All characters and places are property of the manga-ka CLAMP and companies related to it. Only the plot and story is my intellectual product._

**Chapter Eight: Confrontation**

In his hand was one of the things he most dreaded to face.

'Good thing no one saw this…or else I'd be dead,' he thought, slightly relieved. But then…there was a strange gut feeling that told Syaoran that things weren't as perfect that. That the blame did not rest on the wind alone.

Running down the stairs, Sakura was panting heavily. What had she done? 'If I respected his privacy, I wouldn't be in this doubting and shock. But hopefully I could find it just lying on the ground…'

Sakura almost collided into Tomoyo as the latter was going up the stairs, the precious video camera nearly falling to the ground. Luckily its fate was not sealed as a broken piece of junk on the Li Mansion stairs.

Hopes were being raised when she was in the Syaoran-less garden, so she began looking for the letter. Here, there, up, down…till…

"Sakura."

…………………………………………………………

"Excuse me, do you know the directions to the Li residence?" Eriol asked a few people along the way. Most of them just shook their heads in return, but one particular elderly couple gave results.

"Just cross by the corner, down the street, turn right, then right again. Round the curve to the left and it'll be the big house there." Said the aged man and his equally ancient wife.

Thanking them lots for their information, he proceeded with the directions that he had. Straight, right, right, left…and finally he saw the large white house that belonged to Syaoran and his well-to-do family.

"Here is where the road begins to separate."

Indeed, Eriol was correct.

…………………………………………………………

Syaoran Li looked heavenly in the mix of sun and shade under the trees: that is, except for the criticizing, questioning sharpness to his darkened eyes. Sakura froze immediately, recognizing the piece of paper…but as their gazes met neither could utter a word nor move the slightest bit.

For a moment all time seemed to pause…there was nothing in the world but the two teenagers and the old, yellowed letter. The stones and ornaments in the grass…the nervous notes of the songbirds…the cloudless, neon blue sky…nothing but distractions.

Till…the ice of the seconds finally thawed.

"Sakura -- What might bring you here?" Was the indifferent, but slightly chilled inquiry from one. For once Syaoran did not blush, quiver, hesitate or attempt to cover during such a situation: at this time he was sure.

"Admiring the garden," came the false reply.

"Is that all?" Syaoran demanded, losing his usually long patience.

Yet Sakura was not one to lie or betray. "Look, Syaoran, I can explain-" she tried to say, taking a few steps towards him. But this was not a simple thing to handle. "Explain what?" Syaoran half-yelled, this time moving forward. "Explain why you were admiring the garden?"

"No, the letter…" Sakura answered, unaware of the quiet, observing, unbelieving eyes that were looking upon them both.

Syaoran's comeback was cut abruptly short. Whatever plan he had of keeping a strong and hard façade was washed away. The letter…all momentum of response was abandoned and once again silence reigned. A silence that gave each a chance to comprehend…and decide.

"What letter?" Syaoran asked weakly, clinging desperately to the hope that she might have been talking about some other item…but these hopes were cruelly crushed with the guilty, confused expression on Sakura's face.

"Syaoran…"

"Look here, Sakura. You saw and see for yourself that this letter belongs in the past…years and years ago. You of all people know how close Tomoyo and I are-"

"Syaoran…"

Still he continued, a part of his heart breaking with every forced word. "I must have thought I loved you long ago, but now I know it was nothing more than an adolescent crush."

"Syaoran…" Sakura tried to interrupt, her control faltering with each passing syllable.

"I'm confusing myself with all these feelings I have, but I see that they are nothing but nostalgic strands from before! You're really a great person, Sakura, but Tomoyo has found a place in my heart that can not be-"

"Syaoran…I love you."

…………………………………………………………

Tomoyo was in a state of true shock. Was she dreaming? Was she hallucinating? Was she deaf to the ear? Was she---

…was she prepared for such a flustering event?

Syaoran and Sakura were so surprised by the present that they almost: _almost_ didn't hear the high-pitched shriek of alarm that came from the door. Unfortunately, they did.

"Tomoyo!" they said simultaneously.

"Syaoran…Sakura…" she said, clueless of what to do. Tomoyo was warmed by Syaoran's denial…overwhelmed by such an unexpected confession - and still unaware of the 'letter' of which they spoke of. "What is all this?"

…………………………………………………………

Eriol was leisurely walking down the lane towards the large Li Mansion, taking his time to make sure of his plans: which included a well-thought out explanation to Sakura and preparation for a meeting with his long-lost.

That is, until he heard an air-piercing yell from the inside of the large house. "That voice…I know it: Tomoyo!" he exclaimed, sure that not too many people could reach such a potentially glass-breaking tone. He broke into a high-velocity sprint, unaware of the dramatic scene playing out in the garden.

…………………………………………………………

"Tomoyo," Sakura called, searching for a way to salvage the whole thing, "there is a reason behind all of this!" Syaoran stepped to the side, dropping the aged letter as if no more important than a piece of litter. He dashed to Tomoyo's side, hoping to find a solution to supply to her. As a result, Sakura could feel her own soul dropping to the earth as the paper did.

Hugging her close, Syaoran whispered in her ear, "Tomoyo-chan, please. Let me and Sakura explain everything, you see, we knew each other once long ago remember? Back then," started the recollection, until all three heard a loud gasp from the entrance to the garden.

"Eriol!" Sakura shouted, gathering the shattered shards of her soul as much as she could before moving off to the new arrival.

Tomoyo was blank for a moment or two, till her memories finally redeemed themselves. That name was unforgettable…and was as shocking as Sakura's declaration.

"Hiiragizawa Eriol?" she asked to them, her eyes quickly shifting from Syaoran's disturbed face to the direction of the noise. There she saw a stunned Englishman, and an equally such best friend.

Eriol had prepared for everything, from the confrontation with Sakura, any admission he would have to inform Tomoyo about, even the precaution about any upset parents or overprotective guardians…

…but he had forgotten about the most dangerous threat of all: a rival.

Sakura finally ended the friendly embrace…only to find the rest of her heart and soul blown across oblivion by the naughty, trouble-making wind. Following his line of sight: past the statues, through the foliage and branches, beyond the hedges and then stopping-

-on Tomoyo.

A rapidly saddening Sakura was looking at Eriol.

So was a baffled Syaoran.

But most of all…so was a vaguely glad Tomoyo.

Releasing her arms from him from astonishment and depression, Sakura fumbled with her feet a few steps back. Though falling clumsily to the ground on her arms in her hurry and feeling the coldness of the dewy blades of green, her eyes did not leave the theatric picture.

"Daidouji…Tomoyo?"

"Hiiragizawa…Eriol."

And so was the second meeting of two separated hearts.

And so was the breaking of another two separated hearts.

Tomoyo had somehow forgotten Syaoran in all renewed virtue. Pulling herself from Syaoran's loose hold and throwing his hands away from her, she ran the last few meters to him and fell into his arms.

In turn, both men were dumbfounded. One of them just underwent a life-changing revelation and a new, unknown arrival…the other had his long-lost dream in his arms.

In turn, both women were dumbfounded. One of them just underwent a life-changing revelation and an unexpected, welcome arrival…the other had her long-lost dream in her grasp.

"Tomoyo-san…" Eriol asked, near speechless, "why?"

She glanced up. What did that unreadable tone of voice mean? "Eriol-san…it's just that…I think I still like you from before…" Tomoyo said shyly, seeking the easiest and most casual way to say such a thing. For a moment there was a hollow doubt and inner struggle: after all, 'It would be impossible for him to love me back after just a day…'

But her wondering was of no need. Instead of a rejecting comment…there was a simple, tender arm around her.

They both smiled, oblivious to the almost tangible waves of sorrow emanating from the other pair.

Sakura was slowly recovering from her initial tsunami of feelings. It wasn't too good to see another of her 'chances' slip away into her same best friend's arms once again, but it did her a small comfort that Eriol finally found his princess. 'They were talking about each other…' she realized.

On the other hand, Syaoran was close to devastated. His past fondness for Sakura Kinomoto had been cruelly stirred up by an almost unthinkable way…his gradually tightening attachment to Tomoyo Daidouji was gone in one unlikely manner - this 'Eriol'.

Before, he felt like he lost Sakura before they even began.

But now, he felt like he lost Tomoyo after they already began.

The latter was twice as much pain to the heart…incurable by time alone.

So then…there was Sakura.

Quavering legs struggled to stand up, then remain upright. Crossing the distance bit by bit, small step by small step. Syaoran was so absorbed in all his self-pity that he didn't notice the soft noise that sounded beside him - didn't notice the concerned and compassionate eyes that rested on him - didn't notice the muted whispers of empathetic worry that were brought up.

He almost didn't notice the comforting hand that had somehow found its way to his own. He almost didn't notice their fingers clasping comfortingly…but…he did.

Syaoran quickly turned his head towards the warmth…and saw Sakura.

Despite her own mixed feelings, the latter was able to muster up a smile. "Syaoran…I think we better leave them alone. Shall we go inside?" she suggested, grinning widely.

Choking back a sob, Syaoran nodded weakly then looked towards the reunited two. They appeared extremely happy; this made his heart even more heavier than before.

Sakura stood up hastily, then asking for Syaoran's hand, pulled him upright. But when she looked at him, there were held tears beginning to stream down those paled cheeks.

"Syaoran…I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I shouldn't have violated your privacy and all-"

"Sakura."

"And then I admit that I was trying to get your attention and steal you from Tomoyo. I knew that you two were really meant to be…"

"Sakura,"

"I met Eriol and told him all about us…I shouldn't have done that either, because if Eriol and I never met, then you and Tomoyo wouldn't have had been like this-"

"Sakura…"

"…and then I thought that I could replace you with Eriol. When I found out that you and Tomoyo were-"

"Sakura…I…I love you too."


	9. Aftermath

**I Think I'm In Love with My Bestfriend's Boyfriend**

_Author's Notes:_ _Well, it is the (why is this chapter so LAME?) end after all. (dun dun dun!) **But let's see if you can spot some hints of readers' usernames in the story! **_

_Sorry for the delay…I had to do and redo this one to get my point straight (Hey, at least everyone agreed that Syaoran was a jerk ) and still I didn't get it right…_

_Disclaimer: All characters and places are property of the manga-ka CLAMP and companies related to it. Only the plot and story is my intellectual product._

**Chapter Nine: Aftermath**

"Wh-what?" Sakura stammered, clearly surprised. She wasn't the only one - Syaoran didn't expect that he would act so rashly. Backing up from her, he cursed himself silently for his own recklessness.

Eriol and Tomoyo paused in their silent calm, finally noticing the pressure that had formed between the other two people. Before they could even voice their own side of things, Syaoran Li had stood up, taken to his swift feet and disappeared, running into the house to escape.

"Syaoran!" Sakura called out, but there was no reply.

Eriol released his arms from Tomoyo, glanced at her reassuringly and dashed towards the other girl, who by then was sitting helplessly and clueless on the grass. Tomoyo followed suit, rushing to her treasured friend to repay for all the times she had been comforted.

Despite their concern, hands were slapped away and comments of sympathy were ignored. Sakura gathered herself together once more, shakily made an effort to get upright and slowly but surely walked towards the house.

The two others she left behind could not do anything but silently observe, speechless and caught between joy and jeopardy.

At this point, Sakura inevitably began to doubt everything. She knew from the many television drama shows she had watched that some phrases: 'I love you', 'I'm dying', 'I hate you' - could be used as a more effective 'Shut up'. Was this what she was encountering now?

She had a small sparkle of hope that Syaoran would be waiting for her in the kitchen, but that all drained away. There was another, raven-black emptiness that rung through-out her heart.

Hurt, Sakura rushed home, nearly getting run over by half a dozen cars. Going through her already wide open door, she bounded up the stairs on a crash course to her bed.

"Why, why, why? Why are people like him so insensitive?" Sakura asked herself hopelessly, pounding the pillows relentlessly on her bed. Unable to stop the tears that threatened to fall, she cried herself to troubled sleep.

…………………………………………………………

Both Eriol and Tomoyo felt little pity for Syaoran, but such great sympathy for Sakura. Even if it was not their situation, it was so…unfair.

"Eriol-kun…" Tomoyo began, "…are you sure about this decision?"

The other gave her a questioning look, then realized her doubts.

"Of course not, Tomoyo-chan. But we'll have to find a way to help them."

They both smiled.

As they were, a knock came at the Daidouji home door. There was the sound of some maids scurrying to open the entrance. Silence stayed in the air for a few moments, when there was an announcement.

"Kinomoto Sakura." Said the helper.

Rising quickly from their seats to greet the visitor at the receiving room, they began to move forward but were stopped by the sickly-looking face of Sakura herself. Eriol began to greet her in politeness, yet Sakura lifted a hand.

"I have no time for conversation. I'm sorry, but all I need from you two is advice." The green-eyed girl informed them indifferently.

"Well, what about?" Her best friend inquired, concerned.

"About Syaoran, I need to find him som-" Sakura tried to say, but Eriol who was equally worrisome about her cut in.

"Try the park. Trees."

…………………………………………………………

Sakura walked along the sand path, somewhat admiring the beauty of nature around her. The tree branches brushed lightly against her face, and there hung both quiet serenity and the sweetness of sap in the atmosphere.

As she went along, she heard a rustle in the trees and was about to investigate, when she felt a wet sensation on her cheek.

A drop fell. Another. It was raining once more.

'Eriol hates the rain. He would love the rain from now on,' she thought, happy for the reunity of the long-lost lovebirds. Sakura couldn't be too happy yet though: she was still in deep waters.

Another. It was raining.

Or…was it.

Realizing that it was bright as any day and that there were no clouds at all, she shifted her gaze up to find an answer. Expecting to find stray raindrops on the trees she instead found…a person. Sakura's eyes widened to the point that one would've thought she saw green cucumbers walk.

Hugging the large trunk like a small child, tears of confusion and stress streaming silently down his face, was Syaoran. The last time anyone had seen him shed a tear was…too long ago.

She instinctively reached out to him, but drew back her arm. He was unreasonable awhile ago, and she had every reason believe he was now. Clearing her mind of doubts and taking a risky gamble…

Making her decision, Sakura retied her undone hair and began to climb the height of bark and wood. With only a few aged branches and leaves to worry about, she hastily ascended skywards.

Tomoyo and Eriol peeked up from the bush they were hiding secretly in, having already caught up with Sakura, but, upon seeing the current situation, had good mind to stay away from intervening.

Hearing the noisy rustle of foliage and twigs from below him, Syaoran looked down. Steadying himself at the initial height shock, he located what the commotion was of. Sakura Kinomoto.

Unaware of what to do, he simply climbed further up.

Finding the new problem quite easily, Sakura increased her pace to keep up with Syaoran, who was already quite adept at climbing trees. Feeling a tiny bit of exhaustion, she began to scramble up the branches at high speed, ignoring the small animals that scattered to safety at her approach.

"Syaoran, wait up!"

All she got in return was the strangled noise of choked back tears.

'This tree has to end sooner or later.' Sakura thought miserably.

She continued upwards, and upwards…

…more and more…

…till she ultimately reached the top branches.

And there she found:

Absolutely nothing.

She had been fooled.

Sakura felt like the queen of karma. What goes around - comes around. What goes up…must, somehow, come down. Then how did Syaoran get past her? Did he-

She gulped in terror, suspecting that he might have fallen down--but luckily there was no corpse lying on the grass when she peered earthwards: just Tomoyo and Eriol, who were looking up intently.

She might have lost him entirely if it wasn't for the sound of child-like sniffling. Smirking in her own childish play, she decided to go along and play tag.

Following the released sighs and heavy, sobbing breaths, she hopped down from branch to branch, through thorny patches of leaves, determined to keep her oath to herself that she wouldn't lose Syaoran another time.

And she didn't.

…………………………………………

She found Syaoran hidden in the cover of leaves that made shades like night shadows, virtually impossible to see if he had a better control of his emotions. When Sakura took his paled hand in hers, he glared at her like she had caused the skipping of Sundays and was the queen of ice goddesses.

Syaoran snatched his fingers from her hold: and almost, _almost _fell down through the thin grasp of the branches and into oblivion. But not this time - Sakura was determined to set things right.

"What's wrong, Syaoran?" she asked, trying to get inbetween the immature barrier that had formed on the outside. This was the true defence: the innocence and easy-go of a kid.

Yet Syaoran Li could still feel inner disintegration at the unfairness of everything; so instead he did what was the best thing to do in such an occurrence.

Glomp-hug.

"I'm so sorry."

An apology was all she needed.

A smile of pure happiness jumped into Sakura's face; she could almost imagine star fairy dust and sakura/cherry blossoms simply twirling around them: a prince and a princess destined to have their own 'happily-ever-after' that had been their fantasy from day one…forever and always.

But that was the thing: happily ever, after trouble.

"What's wrong Syaoran?" Sakura questioned gently, careful to remain neutral in everything she said.

Down below, Eriol and Tomoyo closed their eyes and attempted to regain hold of the conversation above.

"I thought Tomoyo…" Syaoran achieved, before a new wave of tears came to being. He felt so weak…weak, weak, weak, more than old crumpled paper balls, more than anything he'd ever seen. With every new hot drop down his face his mind screamed out: 'Weak!'

"Everything will be alright."

And at that point, he did feel like all was alright.

Because Sakura Kinomoto was there.

"Everything will be alright?" he echoed, questioning like a lost child.

"Everything."

……………………………………

Well…except…

'Ahh!'

A crash followed soon after the twin screams, and Eriol and Tomoyo found themselves as landing gear.

"Almost everything." Syaoran commented slyly, wiping the excess moisture from his face. "Wait a minute…how did you know that I would be up there?"

Sakura and Tomoyo looked at Eriol, who was still rubbing his head from the unexpected drop. Noticing the six pairs of eyes staring intently at him, he decided they wanted an answer.

"Just a feeling."

They all laughed. Well, until Sakura-sama found something out.

"Why are you two here?"

Turning deep red, both Eriol and Tomoyo jumped a few paces back. Sakura kept a stern expression on her face, until a fit of giggles broke loose.

They all laughed.

"Everything will be alright? I'm sorry again…" Syaoran stated again.

Sakura smiled warmly. "Yes, everything."

…………………………………………………………


	10. Preview

**I Think I'm In Love with My Bestfriend's Boyfriend**

First, all the sweets in the world to my great readers, especially

- - A j-whatta? Well…I don't know. It's up to your imagination for 'ever after'.

Angel - My stories? Hmm…Misconceptions wasn't popular. ; Tooangsty.

anim3gurl - Yes, o my is a good way of description.

Anime Flower - Reviewed from Chapter One! Thank you!

animefan518 - As soon as possible, I keep my chapters up. Yes!

AnimeFreak-TrunksPan-Lover4evr - This was a strange story, wasn't it?

animeluver411 - Huhuhu, thanks for reading from the beginning!

aznanimegrl30 - You are the reason why I tried to make things longer.

chikichiki - That was the first time someone liked my writing style…

crumpled-paperballs

dbzqtfan2004 - Sakura and Syaoran…but forever? I dunno. I'm flexible.

ForevernAlwayz - Heh, way from Chapter One.

FromDayOne - Yup, I meant for it to be a little sad. I like angst.

huntressofthemoon - Yup, I tried to make chapters longer. ;;

innerdisintegration

Inuyashas' Plaything - Oh, I wish you won't have a heart attack! Sorrycliffy…

jackie - Yup, poor Saku-chan. She was a bit okay in the end though.

Kagome854003

keepoath

Keiko Oda - You like it very much? Well, that's good. I write the cuteness…

kia twee - Sorry for all the delay caused, yah?

KuraLi - Also from Chapter One, way until it finished. Thanks lots!

Luna Moon Godess

luvergirlgranger

liangxin

lucee-lou - Your review was so nice. I felt so…great. Thankies!

m.z'd.e.e

Magic Key - Oohwee…I hope everything satisfied you.

MICHELLE - Yahhh, I can feel it all with the capital letters, and hate SxT.

misti-chan - It's not as if I don't talk to you everyday, you know.

muskymcfurry - Ehe…yeah, I always try my best to update soon…;;

nEeLLoc

PsYcho PaRfait - Yeah, summary is nuts. It's ended anyhow…but thank you!

rema - Yay! My first reviewer for I Think

riceballplum - Oh…I really hope that the 'next chapter' is good enough!

sakura blossem05

simply-cherryblossom - I really appreciate all your comments! They all help!

sk8er girl of california

skippinsunday - Yup, cat fight!

SmiLe oF PuRe - I hope you felt it was interesting till the end!

StarFairyDusts

suppixchan - Aww, yeah, I get confusing sometimes.

TuffaChica

VcChick - Yes, some people are so insensitive…but, if I killed Syao…;;

Walking Green Cucumber - Sankyuu for being there from the start! luffs

xKawaiixIndox - Yes, yes, I attempt to make things better all the time.

xxkarmaqueenxx

Yukumi the Ice Goddess - Many thanks for your uplifting comments!

Leave a review or contact me if you have any questions or comments, because I will answer any regarding-the-ending inquiries via email.

**I have given a short preview to my next CCSakura story, to be posted EXTREMELY SOON with the actual first chapter. It is completely unconnected to any other story whatsoever…**

**My Happiness, My Heartbreak**

_Angst, drama and romance._

_Sakura x Syaoran_

Tell of a story not too long ago…in fact in present times.

There lived a very happy family, content and close. The young couple loved each other dearly, cherished their first-born and anticipated the arrival of another. They lived in a fleeting fantasy - till tragedy finally found their home and began to strike, mercilessly, lethally.

Their newborn was welcomed into the world with plans of a funeral. Her mother contracted an infection during the birthing, and died when the child was no more than three. But this was not the last of their troubles.

The remaining father, son and daughter were still in the throes of mourning when death revisited their clouded door: in the form of a cold murderer. In the time of one shadowed, fateful evening, blood covered what was left of the already suffering Kinomoto Family.

None of them survived…at least, that is what they thought.

This story…the hurricane tale of the 'accursed daughter'…continues…To a torrential night, a lightless dark, a chance of fate and a paralyzed, bleeding stranger.

And to a series of happenings that Destiny has in store.


	11. Darlings and Doubts

**I Think I'm In Love with My Bestfriend's Boyfriend**

_Author's Notes:_ _What? What's this? A continuation to I Think I'm In Love with My Bestfriend's Boyfriend? Surprise, surprise!_

_Welcome to the second saga of I Think. My gratitude again to my best friend for giving me the basic plot of this portion of the story. Still SS._

_Take a full look at Sakura's diary for a recap of events, but just skip to the part after the journal._

_By the way, kindly check out My Happiness, My Heartbreak. After reading this chapter (it's not too long, it's like a prologue in a way) just access my profile and you'll see it on my stories list. _

_Disclaimer: All characters and places are property of the manga-ka CLAMP and companies related to it. Only the plot and story is my intellectual product._

**Chapter Eleven: Darlings and Doubts ( Prologue to Second Saga )**

_January 28 (Saturday)_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was the most unbelievable day of my life. I thought it would be significant enough, what with my going to Syaoran's house…but what happened was explosive._

_Sakura and Syaoran forever!_

_It's hard to explain everything, so I'll just summarize it all. Tomoyo and I went to Syaoran's house, and he was showing us his room but then the alarm for the oven erupted! He went downstairs, and then Tomoyo followed, wanting to get some shots of the garden (which was really great)._

_Syaoran wasn't done with cleaning up his room, so I decided to help him by picking up strewn pieces of paper and putting them on his desk, but one had my name on it! A love letter from high school days!_

_Then a wind blew from one window to the other, sweeping that letter and a couple of others into the air. They drifted outside, and I hoped they wouldn't be seen, but as luck had it Syaoran saw them._

_I said I loved him…he was shocked and so was Tomoyo! Then Eriol came back from Britain! Apparently he saw my diary entry about Syaoran's house…_

_It turns out that Eriol and Tomoyo are long-lost, and they met the year that they studied at Tokyo (The same year I met Syaoran)! So I didn't feel too sorry for Tomoyo-chan anymore…_

_But me and Syaoran were still fumbling, when he said that he loved me. I thought he was a total jerk! Just another heartless man, who thought that such a word was so casual…and all he did was apologize and run off into the street._

_I ran home then, confused and angry at the same time, but after an hour or so I just couldn't take it anymore. I went to Tomoyo's house - my guess was right, as Eriol had been there as well: he gave me advice to look around in trees._

_So I went off in some random forest near Syaoran's house, and I felt raindrops suddenly - but they weren't raindrops! Syaoran was crying!_

_In the end everything turned out fine, even if Tomoyo and Eriol were spying on us all along. He turned out to be confused as well, so he really wasn't the jerk I thought he was._

_Such a happy ending! _

…………………………………………………………

It was past midnight already. With all the excitement that Sakura Kinomoto had gone through in the past week, and most of all today, she just couldn't bring herself to lay down on her bed.

Sleep wasn't coming to her, even if it was nearly pitch black outside and much beyond her 'bedtime'. The lamplight on her table was the only illumination in the darkened room, and even this was turned off after she concluded her diary entry.

Writing those pages made her reminisce and appreciate even more what had happened to her: Eriol and Tomoyo found each other, she and Syaoran were finally together - tomorrow held a wonderful promise of a walk in the park.

As she decided to take a rest on her bed, her mind raced. The world seemed perfect now, the faintest stars in the night sky looked brighter, and the shadows sprawled on her bedroom were artistic for once. It was her happily ever after…Sakura felt very fortunate.

Beginning to wonder what was in store for her tomorrow, she wished all her friends a good night's sleep and a fantastic tomorrow. Thanking creation for everyone's happiness, she soon drifted asleep, the third of the four friends to fall into slumber.

The fourth?

…………………………………………………………

Pondering and not wondering was on the mind of a certain person. Were the choices that were made correct? Did every situation go correctly today? Was everyone satisfied?

And if there were doubts, was there another chance?

…………………………………………………………

"Good morning, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura felt very much energized to the sound of her dear friend's voice. Seeing Eriol behind her, she looked over her own shoulder to check if he was still alright.

Syaoran Li was still in slight surprise (albeit a happy one) from the events of yesterday. When everything had seemed so bleak and helpless, there was a change, coincidence - whatever one would call it - that showed him the meaning of life.

"Morning, Tomoyo-chan! Eriol-kun!" Said Sakura enthusiastically, followed by Syaoran, though he wasn't as colorful.

Seeing this, Tomoyo Daidouji stepped forward after setting her picnic basket down. "Syaoran-kun, is something the matter? You don't sound too good."

Lifting his eyes, he tried to brighten up his face a little bit. The emotional stress of the previous day had almost been too much to go through, and he was sure that his effort to wash away the tear-streaks was in vain.

"No, not at all. I'm very much quite fine." He replied, smiling warmly.

"Shall we then?" Spoke Eriol Hiiragizawa, grinning back at everyone. They all nodded, and Tomoyo and Syaoran retrieved their baskets of food (and video camera) to start the search for a picnic spot.

…………………………………………………………

The view from the hill was exquisite. It overlooked the sea, a vast sea of lush grass and island-like trees.

"I'm happy you've had your chance Sakura." Eriol commented, looking extremely sincere. Sakura laughed slightly, remembering that lonely day that so contrasted with this one.

Reaching for another muffin, she answered, "Of course. We all had our chance, didn't we? And now we're all happy."

As they all nodded, one of them didn't feel too honest about doing so.

_Am I happy?_

This doubt from any of the four would be enough to create chaos for the second time.


	12. A Brew of Trouble

**I Think I'm In Love with My Bestfriend's Boyfriend**

_Author's Notes:_ _Hmm, I wonder if people aren't interested anymore…Oh well. I am, and I'm determined till the end!_

_Ingredients for A Brew of Trouble:_

_- Hints_

_- Wondering and Pondering_

_- Secret Doubts_

_- Outings in the Park_

_PLUS: Someone else keeps a diary. Who is it!_

_I am in need of (an) adviser/s & beta-reader/s, in order to help me sort out my stories. If ever you are interested, kindly review and leave your email address. A good thing: you'll be the first ever to see a chapter!_

_Disclaimer: All characters and places are property of the manga-ka CLAMP and companies related to it. Only the plot and story is my intellectual product._

**Chapter Twelve: A Brew of Trouble**

_January 29 (Sunday)_

_Dear Diary,_

_Like I expected, today was so great! Everyone was really happy, and we all think that things are already a 'happily ever after'._

_We're a little shy though, which is reasonable. Besides, it was only yesterday that our inner fairytales came true._

_After our picnic, we went straight to Tomoyo's house. She surprised us with so many different costumes that she had made over the past month! Surely she'll be the best fashion designer in her batch, if not the country. And she's so humble. "I have my doubts…" she said to me in a whisper. Hm. Maybe it's because of that one time when my sleeve fell off during a school play. _

_Poor Tomoyo-chan was so embarrassed._

_It turns out that Eriol didn't know about her love of designing. He was really shocked, but proud of her at the same time. Syaoran was aware of that, but he said that he'd never seen so much outfits before. Heh._

_Till tomorrow, when we go out to the lake! I love my vacation!_

_P.S. Tomoyo's room's view of the city is fantastic! Too bad that Tomoyo's camcorder dropped from the window pane though. But it was good that she knew how to fix it (even after a fall like that!)._

…………………………………………………………

Sakura yawned, ready to go to bed. All that running around in the park and Tomoyo's house had worn her out. Trying out the many costumes was even more tiring.

She just had enough energy to close the notebook, cap the pen, set them aside and turn off the light. It was barely past nine o'clock now, and Sakura was the first among the four to fall asleep that night.

…………………………………………………………

Somewhere else, in a lavish mansion, a certain person was kept awake by the same thoughts as the night before, as well as discomfort.

_I don't like the way things are unfolding at all._

_Yet Sakura…I care for her, and she's content. More than content. Head-over-heels happy. Do I have the courage to break the four of us apart?_

_I'm not quite sure._

These questions ran like gazelles across the person's mind…overtaking thoughts of picnics, costumes, and all that nonsense. Seeing the window still open, the individual stood up, and closed the troublesome glass. It had caused enough problems already.

…………………………………………………………

The same bright greetings were exchanged.

All except for Eriol's. Noticing this, Syaoran approached him and kindly inquired why.

Smiling, Eriol replied, "I just got a bit of a cold, that's all." Syaoran was happy. "I almost did so too. The air is still chilly this time of the year. My house was like on ice."

They continued on, catching up with the two girls who had went ahead.

…………………………………………………………

If one managed to forget the disturbing wind, the lake and everything around it was on the verge of summer. Apparently it was undisturbed by the lengthy winter that was just melting away, and it was the only place where all the snow had melted and the sun was shining just enough.

Good enough for them, the cold air diminished as they went towards the body of water. The current was surprisingly warm, and there were a number of children playing in the sand strip on the other bank.

Eriol brought his tennis racquet set.

Sakura took along her miniature sail boat fleet.

Tomoyo had her camera ready.

Syaoran was prepared to launch his kite.

Everyone stocked up with food.

Everything was going to be perfect.

…………………………………………………………

Sakura admired the delicate and unique Chinese craftsmanship of the flying bird-kite. It soared above the highest trees in the park, as lofty as any proud flock of birds.

Syaoran seemed skilled enough with his little heirloom.

Never having seen a kite in that way, Eriol was slightly amazed. The conditions where he lived in England were too damp and gusty for such a light craft.

Tomoyo had her newly-repaired video camera on hand and on Record.

The Chinese-national was only too happy to share his skills with others.

…………………………………………………………

The warm-ups from the kite-handling had prepared everyone for a two versus two tennis match. The best of the game was Eriol, followed by Tomoyo. Sakura wasn't too good at the game, and Syaoran was even more so.

Luckily, the draw-lots result had ended up great. Sakura was to be teamed up with Tomoyo, and Eriol with Syaoran.

At first it was a tame, easy-going game, but after the tenth point the competition started to rise. Soon, there were only two players on the court: Eriol and Tomoyo. Syaoran and Sakura had inevitably been pushed out, and they were mesmerized at the skill of their counterparts.

Finally, the game ended. The winner?

Here's the answer: The ball fell into the lake.

…………………………………………………………

After all that physical activity, it was a welcome rest to sit down by the lake shore, partake in snacks, and observe the lines of small boats that they had released.

"I didn't know that you and Eriol were so good in tennis, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura commented, acknowledging Eriol as well.

They both smiled, knowing fully the extent of their racquet-handling prowess. "They taught it at Tokyo." Replied Tomoyo, reminiscing her short but memorable days at the city school. Eriol nodded.

Syaoran was the next to speak. "Maybe I could bring four bird-kites the next time we go to the park. I'm not sure if I-"

Tomoyo interrupted. "You're never sure." She said playfully. Sakura laughed for a couple of moments. Eriol didn't know about it.

"-would be able to find them in the attic." He continued, chuckling slightly at his own expense. He didn't mind; Tomoyo knew a lot about him, so she knew about his indecisiveness.

Eriol felt a surge of excitement for that. He was fascinated with Chinese kites now. "Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun should learn how to bounce a tennis ball."

Tomoyo laughed, and the other two had sheepish looks.

…………………………………………………………

Today's after-outing destination was their beloved Sakura-chan's place.

Although it was the single house that contrasted with all the others, what with the lack of size and luxury. But that was what made it special, and what made Sakura proud of her home.

Everyone loved the simplicity that they found in her residence. Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol were fond of the coziness that was unique to Sakura's abode.

Sakura served them something special: a platter of animal-shaped crackers and milk for each one. She was aware that they sometimes were weary of fine dining.

Munching on the crackers, everyone was content.

…………………………………………………………

_January 30 (Monday)_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was our day at the lake. We flew kites, played tennis (Eriol and Tomoyo are great at it!) and launched my sailboat set. It was so great. They even picked my house today._

_I asked them to keep their own diaries too. They weren't too enthusiastic, but I hope they will. I love to write in my diary, and it helps me remember everything._

_They didn't want to tell me where we were going tomorrow. They just said to be ready by 8:00. I guess it's a secret then! _

…………………………………………………………

_Monday, Jan. 30_

_This is my very first journal, so I don't have too much of an idea on how to use it. According to Sakura's advice, I should write everything I feel._

_Then I will._

_I love Sakura so much. I've gone through so much, and even so, I feel for her. It's so wrong to me (like it was in the beginning), yet so right. Sakura deserves happiness, and I can give it to her. If she wants kites, I'll give her a festival. If she wants cake, I'll give her a bakery shop. If she wants costumes, I'll make them myself. She's my best friend ever: no one else was this close to me. _

_We might be really close already, but that doesn't assure anything._

_Come tomorrow…I'll make my first move. _

…………………………………………………………

Tomorrow came. 6:53 AM.

Sakura was innocently finishing her jam-covered pancakes when the door burst open. Dropping her fork in surprise, she quickly ducked behind the counter to hide. In the dim light of early morning, she couldn't see who exactly it was, but it was certainly -

"Good morning, Sakura-chan."

Syaoran.

Giving her a hand up, he motioned for her to come outside. She saw that in his other hand was a trio of roses, and he presented them to her before placing them in a conveniently-close vase.

As she stepped outside, she saw no one. Morning fog still drifted in the streets, and the rays of the sun were only just beginning to penetrate them. It was awfully quiet…

…till Syaoran suddenly turned her around to face him…

…and -

"Surprise!" Eriol and Tomoyo had suddenly popped out of the bushes, yelling loud enough for the neighbors to complain. Fortunately they didn't. "Pretty sneaky of us, don't you think?" Syaoran said to her, smug. They certainly got her.

Happy about the pleasant event, Sakura excused herself to change into day-attire when Tomoyo laid a hand on her shoulder. "I made a casual piece for you a few nights ago. Would you like to try it?"

Nodding, Sakura smiled. Today had been great from the very beginning.

Eriol volunteered to close the door to her house. Tomoyo's limo had been waiting around the corner. The driver? Tomoyo, of course.

"You have a driver's license!" Syaoran exclaimed, clearly shocked. He didn't expect that. "Of course, what do you think?" She responded calmly, inwardly beaming with pride. "I wanted to take the car out for a drive today. Eriol and I parked it here earlier."

"Shall we?" Eriol asked, climbing in after assisting a still-slightly-sleepy-Sakura and Syaoran into the vehicle. "I'm so excited." Sakura said. Everyone was happy with their surprise.

Syaoran was surprised in a different way.

"You never told me that you drove! And I had to walk all the way here!" he commented, slightly annoyed. Their dear Tomoyo-chan seemed to be talented in almost everything, from cooking, to sewing, to designing, then music, and now -- driving?

She just giggled.

What they didn't know was that pleasant surprises weren't all that were to come.


	13. Conflict

**I Think I'm In Love with My Bestfriend's Boyfriend**

_Author's Notes:_ Things are getting going in the second saga! APOLOGIES FOR THE DELAY! I was twirled around in things _no da_. The truth will surface in this chapter…

_Disclaimer: All characters and places are property of the manga-ka CLAMP and companies related to it. Only the plot and story is my intellectual product._

**Chapter Thirteen: Conflict**

_January 30 (Monday)_

_Dear Diary,_

_Everyone surprised me! They came really early in the morning, not 8:00. Still, I didn't mind, because I love surprises! _

_Tomoyo-chan could drive! It was so cool! She wanted to practice her driving, so instead of taking a cab we used the limo to go to -- the museum! Syaoran was so surprised that he was staring at Tomoyo strangely the whole trip. Jealous, probably. _

_History wasn't my best thing, but Tomoyo and Eriol decided that they wanted to drill a hole through me with boring facts. It wasn't boring after all!_

_There were lots of displays on the shelves, and lots of dioramas, but it was just too bad we couldn't stay for so long. Apparently the Ambassador of Russia came over and reserved a private afternoon visit. What a spoiler._

_Some other time, we'll go there again! _

As Sakura Kinomoto was writing her diary, another person just closed theirs. The old notebook, possibly Oriental in origin, was already yellowing with age although only three pages had been consumed. The pen ink had to be at least decades younger than the paper itself.

The shadowed figure turned off the table night light, pausing briefly at the window to gaze upon the twinkling stars. "It's time to put my plan into action."

…………………………………………………………

The next day, it was decided (at the last minute) that they go boating. As there was only one large enough lake in Tomoeda, there was no problem of where to go.

Yura Lake stretched from one side of a small forest to the other. It was half-secluded, and it seemed like a miracle that there were no people in sight.

Tomoyo's aunt had agreed to drive her boat over to the lake, and it was only five minutes after they arrived that Tomoyo's aunt came with the speedboat. Sakura felt especially excited: the last time she went boating was ages ago!

"Welcome to the world of luxury, boys and girls." Tomoyo's aunt said, having experienced many 'luxuries' in her twenty-eight year old life. Beaming, she hopped back into her convertible and sped back in the direction she came.

"She's sure charismatic," said Sakura, blinking from the glare of the shiny speedboat. "Sure does…" Syaoran readily replied.

"Well, we don't want to waste any more time now, do we?" announced Eriol, who was looking a bit too impatient for his calm self. "Right," Tomoyo added.

They raced to where the boat was parked on the shores of the tree-shaded lake, and observed as Tomoyo took over the controls. "I wonder if she can drive an airplane as well…" whispered Syaoran, having witnessed Tomoyo's flexibility in any situation.

"Maybe…" Sakura said cheerily, laughing.

As the engine roared to life, white foam began to form on the backside of the craft, and as they accelerated into the lake, it formed a refreshing mist behind them.

"Hang on everybody!" Tomoyo yelled as the noise of the engine drowned out normal speech.

And hang on they did. They didn't know that Tomoyo could be as enthusiastic as a high-speed car racer in a gigantic open field. She seemed to take pleasure in trying to throw them off the boat.

Unfortunately, Sakura wasn't too good in balancing (despite her good skill at gymnastics) and nearly fell of the side of the boat. At her surprised shout, Tomoyo quickly slowed to cruising speed.

"You better not go so fast Tomoyo-chan," Eriol advised, looking a bit concerned. "Sakura almost fell off the boat."

"I knew that, Eriol-kun…" Tomoyo said, and apologized. Syaoran kept silent.

Sakura quickly tried to get things back together after she sensed the tension building up. "Okay, okay, it's alright. Let's go again."

And so they went again, leaving a trail of waves wherever they went.

By afternoon the sun had gotten too hot for the boat ride to be comfortable, so they settled down in the grass. Since they had all forgotten to bring snacks, they agreed upon going out to eat at a restaurant.

"Remember to tie the boat to the dock!" Syaoran said, remembering a certain event years ago when his family's boat drifted out into the sea.

"Of course." Replied Tomoyo.

…………………………………………………………

"What do you mean, clumsy?" Tomoyo half-yelled.

Eriol turned his back to her. "Clumsy. As in, a klutz. Sorry to say this, but that might get you into trouble. It got the three of us wet."

Tomoyo felt her face turn warm - _what in the world was wrong with him anyway?_

Sakura and Syaoran (whose clothes were stained orange) couldn't do anything more than watch and wait - this quarrel over a spilled tray of drinks. "Is it me or are they acting strangely?" Sakura asked Syaoran, who shrugged and tried to answer, but was startled by another outburst.

"It was an accident! There was a little kid who ran in front of me!"

"So I suppose a little kid was enough to trip you over?"

Sakura didn't know what to say; neither did Syaoran.

"Yes! What would I do, push him to the side?" Tomoyo inquired, trying to calm down. It wasn't everyday that she had a dispute with anyone at all.

"If you were more patient, perhaps it might have not happened. It-"

Sakura stepped in between them. "Alright, stop, stop. It's just juice. Eriol, calm down. You're turning red. Tomoyo, you're turning purple."

Surprised, Eriol quickly wiped his brow and breathed deeply for a moment. "My apologies, Tomoyo-chan," he said, looking genuinely sorry.

Tomoyo, who was never the one to continue a fight for no reason, simply smiled and held Eriol by the hand. "It's alright, everyone has their down days."

And as fast as the fight began, it ended.

………………………………………………………

Back at the lake, they were all relieved to see that the boat was still there.

Hopping back in, Tomoyo took a moment to reassure Eriol that she would take care not to drive so fast.

"That's good To-" Eriol began, but Sakura unintentionally intervened, saying, "Where will we go after this?"

"Let's all go to my house for tea." Eriol was swift to suggest.

And so they had part two of Sakura and Friends' Boating Adventure.

…………………………………………………………

_January 31 (Tuesday)_

_Dear Diary,_

_Wow. Eriol was really tensed up today. Maybe something's wrong with him that he didn't tell us about…like a fever or some family issues. Whatever it his, I hope he gets better. He called Tomoyo clumsy when she spilled juice on us at the restaurant._

_Tomoyo was so shocked. I hope they'll stay together. When we went to Eriol's house for tea, they quarreled because Tomoyo dropped her camera on his foot! I can't help but think Eriol's being unreasonable; I've had that camera drop on my foot two times already._

_For the bright side - we persuaded them to go to the amusement park tomorrow. I'm so excited! There's the game booths, the merry-go-rounds, the corndogs, the ferris wheel, the streamers, the horror train, the house of mirrors and lots and lots more!_

…………………………………………………………

_Tuesday, Jan. 31_

_I'm sure now. Tomoyo isn't what I thought she was in the beginning. I guess she isn't perfect after all. I was fooled before, I won't be now._

_I thought she was perfect. She can do many things, yes, but when you know her better she's not so wonderful._

_But this is an opportunity. If I can detach myself from her…_

_She foiled my plan today, she won't tomorrow._

_P.S. My foot is aching. It may seem like a very light gadget, but when it strikes your veins, it feels like a ton._

…………………………………………………………

Ah, the amusement park. Long loved for it's jolly atmosphere and carefree environment, it is a popular retreat from the stress and bustle of the serious world. From clowns to rides to cotton candy and bright stripes, even the least childish of "kids-at-heart" flock to this unique place.

Today, four of them were Kinomoto Sakura, Li Syaoran, Hiiragizawa Eriol and Daidouji Tomoyo. The most yippy of them was Sakura, of course.

As they stepped through the red-and-yellow balloon arch after paying their all-day tickets, Sakura immediately squealed in delight and got lost in the thin crowd.

"That's not good…" Tomoyo sighed, knowing Sakura was much too-excitable in new situations. "It might take a long while to find her…"

Syaoran laughed. "Well, as the detectives always say: 'Let's split up.'"

Eriol nodded, then left the group in the direction he thought he last saw Sakura. Tomoyo went to the right, and Syaoran to the left. "We meet here in 15 minutes!" Syaoran yelled over his shoulder.

…………………………………………………………

TIME LEFT: 15 MINS.

Eriol was concentrating, trying to think like Sakura would. "If I was Sakura, where would I be?" he asked himself, looking left and right as he passed. The amusement park was a very big place, and it was easy for someone as easy-to-please as Sakura to wander around in.

'I must be the first to find Sakura. That will buy me sometime.'

Increasing his pace now, he dodged through lines of candy-addicts, sidestepped to avoid crash-landings with rocks and jumped over at least ten gum puddles. As he neared the merry-go-round, he was exhausted.

'Sakura, please be here…' he hoped, panting heavily.

…………………………………………………………

TIME LEFT: 10 MINS.

Tomoyo was concentrating, trying to think like Sakura would. "If I was Sakura, where would I be?" she asked herself, looking left and right as she passed. The amusement park was a very busy place, and it was easy for someone as excitable as Sakura to wander around in.

'I hope Sakura is alright. She must be, she knows how to take care of herself now.'

She skipped past scolding parents, avoided hitting stray metal poles and escaped from the dangerous clutches of hungry beggar pigeons. As she neared the ferris wheel, she was tired.

'Sakura could be here…' she thought. She put her hand to her face to block out the rays of sunlight, and tried to see if Sakura was on one of the twelve ferris wheel carriages.

Not on the green one.

Not on the yellow one.

Not on the pink one.

Not on the blue one.

Not on the white one.

Not on the red one.

Not on the black one.

Not on the orange one.

Not on the purple one.

Not on the aqua one.

Not on the gray one.

Not on the brown one.

Then…the ride stopped. She rushed to the exit to check on each rider.

…………………………………………………………

TIME LEFT: 5 MINS.

Syaoran was concentrating, trying to think like Sakura would. "If I was Sakura, where would I be?" he asked himself, looking left and right as he passed. The amusement park was a very unusual place, and it was easy for someone as fun-loving as Sakura to wander around in.

'I know she's around here somewhere. She just got a bit too excited…' he concluded.

He ran underneath hanging banners, bolted through the maze of fallen junk food and finally got away from a mob of overenthusiastic hotdog salesmen. As he neared the roller coaster, he was tired.

'Sakura could be here…' he thought. Looking at the metal snake that went around in endless loop-de-loops and twists, he tried to spot a familiar face or hear a distinct voice amongst the screaming passengers. The ride had just begun, and he had to wait a full five minutes in order to take a proper look at everyone - the speed of the roller coaster was too much for him to see properly.

As the engines slowed down to a complete stop, one by one the snake was rid of its passengers. Filing out in a single but messy line, the passengers spread out in different directions and groups.

No Sakura.

…………………………………………………………

"Did you find her?" Eriol asked, feeling disappointed. "No" was the simultaneous reply.

They all sighed - Sakura could be anywhere, even in the places that they already checked.

"Sakura-chan would naturally go to the place that she thinks is the funnest and the coolest. That would be…" Syaoran wondered, tapping his foot in thought.

"The fun house of course. The house of mirrors." Tomoyo offered.

Eriol groaned inwardly. Of all the places to get lost in, a giant building full of reflective glass and dizzying pathways…how coincidental…


	14. Reflections

**I Think I'm In Love with My Bestfriend's Boyfriend**

_Author's Notes:_ Thank you all for reading! Much gratitude to my beta-reader, Walking Green Cucumber! With no further ado…

**Chapter Fourteen: Reflections**

The fun house was full of mirrors and different challenges. There were seemingly impossible passage ways, and turning floors that tested one's speed. It was the easiest thing to bump into a mirror thinking it was a way out.

"The only thing to do is find your way out." Eriol said, knowing he was right. It was impossible to LOOK for someone if you could not even find the exit.

"Alright." Syaoran and Tomoyo both said, but somehow Tomoyo sounded a bit tight. They separated to the left, front and right, and in a short second they had lost all traces of each other.

None of them had real experiences of being inside a hall of mirrors; Eriol never went to the 'fun fairs' back in England, Tomoyo was too young to remember her visit and Syaoran didn't have a trip to the amusement park before.

…………………………………………………………

As Syaoran passed through the pathways, his alertness proved to be a problem. With every sudden shift in the reflections, his senses would involuntarily cause him to pause for a moment.

Cursing inwardly his situation, he tried to put his eyes straight ahead and avoid looking at the mirrors. It might lead to some kind of optical illusion, getting him lost in the process.

Brushing his brown hair to the side, he broke into a run, knowing that the longer he stayed at one position, the harder it would be to keep things from mixing up in his minds eye.

He did okay at first, eventually increasing his speed…but when he bumped hard into a wall he knew that things were going to get more and more difficult.

And so Syaoran was lost.

…………………………………………………………

Eriol scowled as he strode through the paths. The last few days weren't too good for him, and he noticed that his usually genial smile had turned cold into a frown.

Ignoring that fact, he broke into a fast jog, careful not to miss any possible exits or passage ways. While he never went inside a mirror hall before, the hedge mazes in England - those giant paths carved from tall bushes - had taught him a valuable technique.

"One left…" he said to himself as he turned. "Two lefts…" he said again when he passed a further way. "One right…" As he came to a dead end, he smirked at his own wittiness. "So to get back, that's one left and two rights."

It was a time-saving trick.

But eventually, like all shortcuts can, it back-fired.

"Wait…it was three rights and five lefts…wasn't it?"

And so Eriol was lost.

…………………………………………………………

Tomoyo, on the other hand, was doing just fine. She didn't take any turns at all, and just went straight ahead.

If she found the mirrors turning the path, she simply followed the curve. No lefts, no rights, just follow the yellow brick road.

"Just keep calm and stay focused Tomoyo…"

Whenever she found herself dizzying from the illusions, she would close her eyes and use her hands to feel her way around. This worked wonderfully, especially because all of the major turns were sharp edged, and she would know if she was turning to another direction.

Unfortunately, the main way was later divided into two in very smooth curves…and Tomoyo didn't notice that she went astray from the path. When she looked around, it was too late to find her way back safely.

And so Tomoyo was lost.

…………………………………………………………

As she struggled to walk forward, Sakura felt a sharp pain in her hand. Dropping what she was holding, she slowly massaged her left wrist with her right hand.

"I can't do this…" she muttered to herself, finally giving up.

"Sorry, mister." Sakura said, saddened. "I'll have to give up the popcorn for now, I can't handle anymore things to carry!"

It was true. Sakura was a living, breathing, moving heap of all the possible kinds of food in the amusement park. Of course, the popcorn would have to wait till later.

"Hey, I'm back…guys?" the girl stuttered, wondering where her companions had gone to. Looking frantically left and right, up and down, behind booths and in front of people, she just couldn't see them.

"Syaoran?"

No answer.

"Tomoyo?"

No reply.

"Eriol?"

No response.

Sakura shook her head in confusion. Where in the world (amusement park) are they!

And so Sakura was lost.

…………………………………………………………

"_Eriol, come over here."_

His mother was a very kind and considerate person, always willing to help out even the most distant of strangers. There was some kind of inner force inside her that made her 'an angel on earth': the inner force that his father called 'love'. Her fingers were soft, but firm from the years of the piano.

As he hurriedly skipped through the poppies and to his beloved mother, he felt something was terribly, terribly wrong.

"_Eriol…sweetheart…I have to tell you something very important."_

From the very first syllables Eriol knew that something was truly wrong. Rarely did his mother speak in such a gently sad tone. In fact, she never did.

Even at his young age of ten, he was aware of that.

"_Eriol, I'll be going for a while. To a place far, far away from here. To your father."_

Father.

That word, whenever it was said, chilled him to the bone and warmed him all over with anger. Most of all, it seemed to drain him of anything, leaving only a hollow emptiness.

His father was never there; never there to teach him to climb trees, not to talk to him on sunny afternoons, or guide him as they walked by the river. His father was never there to spend the mornings with, skipping rocks into the lake, or the nights reading dust-covered books from the library. His father - he was never there.

There was only his ghost - the smiling, caring man that his mother constantly talked and dreamt about, that one who he wished was there but was not.

The only sweetness he had from the word 'Father' was the fact that he could blame it _all_ on someone else.

…………………………………………………………

What a change of events.

Tomoyo found herself sitting on the floor, trying to get herself together. Nothing was working; breathing, meditating, talking to herself, talking to her reflections…nothing.

Sighing deeply, she forced herself to stand up and decided to follow whatever path. A building couldn't hold that much pathways, could it?

Feeling sweat starting to form, she reached inside her pocket to find her handkerchief - only to find that it wasn't there. Raising her eyes up to heaven in frustration, she simply continued on her way, unsure of where to go at all.

…………………………………………………………

He despised that woman that his father had once asked him to called 'Mother': that witch who had charmed his father away from them, from his family. The wicked person who had drove his mother to depressing loneliness.

And almost to the brink of oblivion.

…………………………………………………………

What a change of events.

Syaoran was leaning heavily on one mirrored wall, not thinking (or caring, really) if the thing would break or not. As he stayed there, glaring at all the copies of himself in irritation as if demanding an explanation from them, he wondered if Sakura was in that mirror hall at all.

_Nice timing, genius._

Groaning out loud, he pushed himself upright and continued on his quest.

…………………………………………………………

One misty sunset, he came home a tad bit earlier than usual, having enough sense to return than to brave the cold bite of the evening. But as he stepped into the usually fire-warmed kitchen, there was no one there. The ashes of the fireplace were obsolete and black. The dinner plates and silverware were not laid out like they always were.

Feeling his blood turn to snow then to slush in his veins, he quickly dashed to the one room he was certain his mother would be: the piano room.

As his heartbeat raced with every step, it felt like forever till he finally reached the large oak door. Twisting the golden doorknob, he found to his great horror that it was locked. _Mother never locks any door._

"Mother! Mother! Open the door!"

There was a sharp gasp from the inside, a shocked call of his name, the unpleasant banging of too many piano keys: and most terrifying of all, the loud metallic clank of a knife falling from the floor.

Then the sound of hurried footsteps, the door being unlocked and swung open - and the pale face of a spectre. Like a spectre, his mother, now distant, shoved him half-heartedly to the side and fled from the hallway into her bedroom.

In the room, the only thing that the young boy found to be of interest was the moonlit blade, nearly stained forever.

…………………………………………………………

Sakura had asked many random people around the park, spending already thirty minutes in her search.

"Have you seen three people around here…um, one black-purple-haired girl and two boys - one a brunette, and one with blue hair, around my age?"

For the past twenty-nine minutes, the response had always been the same.

But now, it was finally different.

While all the others had answered 'no' to her inquiries, this one said -

"Welcome to the Amusement Park. Have fun. Welcome to the Amusement Park. Have fun. Welcome to the Amusement Park. Have fun."

Sakura almost laughed at her own stupidity as she walked away from the greeting robot.

"This is my fault for being on a diet for so long…" she said, finishing the last of her orange juice and popping a straw through her lemonade cup.

…………………………………………………………

As his bluish-gray eyes stared back at him from the mirror, he felt so terribly weak.

_She took everything away from me. Everything that I had._

Shaking his head and forcing the tears back, he allowed himself to kneel there for some moments, contemplating the violent flashback that had just occurred.

_Everything that I loved._

He stood up, nearly falling back down with his effort.

_I have nothing to love now…except these three._

_And there is one I love the most._

…………………………………………………………

Syaoran was losing hope. He was going anywhere he wanted, aimlessly, not even thinking of a particular strategy or technique. There had to be a way out somewhere, and thoughtless moving around might find it.

Slowly he lost his momentum, and had to take a stop in boredom and dizziness. That is, until something white and pink caught his attention on the floor -

_Tomoyo's handkerchief?_

Looking forward, with a renewed spark of hope, he ran as quickly as he could down the way the cloth was at.

…………………………………………………………

Tomoyo jumped from where she was laying down dejectedly on the floor, hearing a sudden sound of rumbling from the ground. Wondering what it was, she held her breath for a moment and strained to listen.

"Tomoyo-chan! Tomoyo-chan!"

_Syaoran-kun's voice! It's Syaoran!_

"Syaoran? Syao-kun? That's you isn't it?"

Crossing the final yards, they hugged each other tight, simply happy at the human companionship. Reflections just weren't the same.

"We've been here for nearly an hour and a half, Syaoran…" Tomoyo said, burying her face in his long sleeved jacket, content with the situation.

"It's been long."

And they stayed there for a minute, knowing that they were one step closer to finishing their ordeal.

…………………………………………………………

Surprised, he stepped slowly back.

He wasn't aware that Tomoyo and Syaoran were still…

Eriol smirked inwardly to himself. He always pondered why they so suddenly separated - he had thought in the first place that it wasn't attraction, but friendship in the first place.

_This would only make things easier._

Blinded by his need for love, Eriol's mind made the friendly hug seem more like a deep embrace. Returning back the way he came, he decided that his chances of 'reaching' Sakura would be better if he found her first.

And then he would tell Sakura of this little incident he just happened to see…and things would take care of themselves from there.

This was a different Eriol they were dealing with now: not the kindhearted English gentleman, but the vengeful little child who was scarred from his difficult early years.

…………………………………………………………

Sakura was outside, having decided to wait for her companions to escape from the fun house. The nice old man had told her that he saw them going in there, looking for a girl. Sakura was sure it was them.

She was completely clueless of the trouble that had erupted inside, and the silent eyes that strived for more than just her friendship.


	15. Twin

**I Think I'm In Love with My Bestfriend's Boyfriend**

_Author's Notes:_ Weh…I'm getting so tired of updating I Think. MH2, in all honesty, is much more enjoyable to write. Check it out.

Gratitude goes to Walking Green Cucumber for not allowing me to be sucked into the void of Not Continuing. Darn it. XD Review after reading, please and thank you!

**Chapter Fifteen: Twin**

The touch of the ground was cold and forbidding, as if it didn't want him any longer. Eriol clutched at the edge of one mirror, trying to support himself, trying to push the reality away.

_It's happening to me again._

Trying to keep still until the footsteps died away, he finally allowed himself to collapse to the ground.

_It's happening again._

Squinting his eyes to try and refocus his blurring vision, he attempted to stand up, but was unsuccessful.

_I can't let it happen again._

…………………………………………………………

As Syaoran and Tomoyo came to a turn of mirrors, they were immediately blinded by a brilliant, bright light. At first their heads throbbed in pain, but Syaoran quickly realized something.

"That's the exit!"

…………………………………………………………

Sakura licked her lips and fingers, then reached for her last store of cheesy nachos. She was beginning to get worried - after all, it was partly her fault that they got separated.

"Where on earth could they be?"

"Sakura!"

Her eyes darted in the direction of the familiar voice.

"Syaoran! Tomoyo!"

…………………………………………………………

"But…what do you mean Eriol isn't with you?" Tomoyo asked, concerned. The last time she saw Eriol, he wasn't looking very pleasant. He wasn't being pleasant, actually.

"No," said Sakura, "He was in the mirror house with you guys, right?"

"Yeah, he was." Syaoran looked unsure. "But we assumed he got out already."

Things weren't going right.

…………………………………………………………

As they walked back into the reflective house, they decided to leave a Hansel and Gretel trail behind. After a bit of persuasion ('Sakura…if you agree with that plan, we'll buy you anything you want later'), Sakura relented, and left a steady trail of assorted treats behind.

Luckily, no birds lived inside the mirror house.

…………………………………………………………

He dragged himself on the floor, exhausted. His legs did not allow him to stand, and his arms were beginning to give up.

_But I can't let it happen again._

_I have to control myself._

_My other self._

Then blackness.

…………………………………………………………

"Eriol!" Sakura yelled, hastily kneeling beside him. He was collapsed on the ground, apparently having fainted somehow. "Eriol, are you okay?"

Syaoran and Tomoyo rushed to Sakura's side, wondering what in the world could have happened.

As they were about to carry him outside, the blue eyes suddenly popped open and glared at them, then Eriol stood up quickly.

"I don't need your help." Said the man, and he strode out on them to the direction of the assorted snacks.

Speechless, they stared at each other.

…………………………………………………………

No more than two hours after entering the amusement park, they were heading back. Eriol had taken the car, as Tomoyo tried to calm Sakura down. Syaoran was indifferent, trying to find some glimmer of kindness in Eriol.

There was nothing but sarcastic politeness.

"That was a pleasant day at the amusement park, wasn't it?" Came the voice behind the wheel. No one dared speak - no one agreed.

_She took it all away from me._

Suddenly, Syaoran's cell phone rang, annoyingly loud, and pierced the sharp silence like a blade.

"Hello?" Syaoran greeted, smiling over the phone.

There was some kind of response on the other side, then Syaoran replied, "Here. We just came from the amusement park. I'm with my three friends, and-"

The interruption lasted a long time. With each passing second, Syaoran's face grew darker and darker, to the point that his bangs were all that were left of his eyes.

His smile had been completely wiped away from his face. His grip on the side of the car door was tight - his knuckles were white from the tension.

"But Mother-"

_Yelan Li?_ Eriol thought, _Syaoran's mother…what could she want? Could they be already planning the wedding?_

Eriol cast a hidden but nonetheless mean look to Syaoran - all of them listened intently, not daring to breathe too loud that the conversation would go unheard. Still, the words that came from the cell phone were meant for Syaoran's ears only.

"Yes, Mother. Next week, I-"

He was cut again, this time by a string of uncharacteristic yells. His mother never raised her voice unless in a very, very dire situation - she never had.

"Tomorrow. Goodbye."

Then silence.

No one wanted to break the quietness, till Eriol had enough of patience and decided to ask him himself. Turning momentarily from the wheel, "What was that for?" He inquired, not much politeness left.

Tomoyo cringed. Eriol had changed over the few days - there were times that he turned grumpy for some reason, but not for more than a few moments.

Sakura was surprised. In all the short time that she knew Eriol, he never was unpleasant, even when he recounted his story. He was always gentle, and caring. Was that a different Eriol?

Syaoran couldn't be more irritated. He didn't want Eriol bothering any of his friends - but still, Eriol _was_ a friend. 'No, he _is_ a friend.' He corrected himself quickly.

"That was my mother. She wants me to-"

But there was no time for any further things.

…………………………………………………………

Syaoran hesitantly packed his bags, the belongings he would need. If his mother got her way, he would stay in Hong Kong and lead the Li Clan into the next generation. And his partner would be-

Meilin Li.

His cousin.

Pulling his numerous luggages behind him, he decided they were too heavy, even for someone in such good physical condition as he. Then he realized something - all of those things inside his bags were swords. Painful memories - he would have to leave them in Japan.

Until his wishes would come true. If they ever came true.

With watering eyes, he left the very house where so much had happened.

On the table were a pile of letters.

…………………………………………………………

Eriol sat heavily on the seat. Sakura breathed deeply beside him. As for Tomoyo-

That was a different story.

"I'm really sorry, Sakura-san." Said Eriol, suddenly gentle and kind and gentlemanly and friendly and all that all over again.

At the alien honorific, Sakura scrunched her eyebrows further together. She couldn't take anymore of her bothering curiousity.

"What happened to you over the past few days, Eriol?" she asked, putting her hands on her cheeks and bowing her head down. "All this time you were so unhappy. You seem different."

_Isn't that obvious, Sakura? I'm being different, because **we're** different. _

"Ah, it's nothing. Something just bothered me lately, it's resolved now." He replied, but gulped when he realized that was a wrong thing to say.

"Why is that?" The girl asked in a burst of concern and questions. "Do you have to go back to England? Is there a problem at your house? Or-"

_It's not understandable. Only Syaoran has the slightest bit of an idea. _

Eriol's thoughts zoomed back to what happened the night before.

…………………………………………………………

He was on his large queen-sized bed, tinkering with the curtain drapes and waiting for sleep to come. Nothing happened. His mind was running over the completely horrible day, searching for some miracle plan that could get everything back together.

Just as he felt the first addicting touches of Rest's fingers, the phone rang. Rang. And rang. And rang.

After the fifth ring, there was nothing but the awareness of a busy city street. Bolting out of the bed, he walked the few feet to the phone.

"Good evening, this is-"

But there were no seconds to spare for politeness.

"Eriol, we need to talk."

…………………………………………………………

"It's nothing, Sakura." Eriol replied, smiling faintly. Then he leant back against the wall, unwilling to look at the hospital bed. The pale girl looked even paler than usual surrounded by bottles of medicine and papers. Tomoyo had been hit the hardest, followed by Eriol. But he was a far way behind her - only a slight head injury.

Tomoyo's breathing kept him from thinking clearly. It was so similar to the way she breathed to keep herself calm - (_especially in the past few days_), yet so different.

It was so weak.

…………………………………………………………

Eriol hung up the phone slowly, his hand descending slowly from the shock. There was more to Syaoran Li that he never knew before - more to his past than just being the most popular boy in Hong Kong.

Running over the hour-long conversation, he tried to lay back down in bed, but found that too plain. Pushing the door weakly open, he savored the interrupting creak for as long as possible then went down the stairs, one at a time.

"_Eriol, you shouldn't give up. You're losing, I've seen it in the past few days. We've talked about this before, you know the right way of things."_

"_But Syaoran, it's just too hard. You don't understand how-"_

"_I may not understand, but I know! You have to take control of that 'twin' of yours and teach him to forget the past."_

"_I had a worse past than yours, Syaoran. Your worst experience was probably a failing score once or twice-"_

"_No. My worst experience was a person. My only high school crush. We adored each other, but she **sometimes** loved someone else - and hated me."_

Eriol finished making coffee, wishing there was some kind of decent instant tea. Knowing his caffeine-handling skills weren't all great, he sank down to his chair beside the window.

_Syaoran was nothing more than a selfish liar. I love Tomoyo, but they love Sakura! How can I control **him**, when I need medications to do so?_

He had thrown away the pills that his psychiatrist had prescribed a long time ago. At first he thought that he had conquered everything-

…………………………………………………………

"Where's Syaoran though? He's not here yet?"

Eriol's eyes widened from where he had been staring at the floor.

_That bastard._

"You mean he didn't tell you?" Eriol asked softly, his gaze not leaving the tiles of the floor. Inside, anger started to rise.

"Why? He isn't coming today? I thought he said-"

…………………………………………………………

Eriol didn't mind that Syaoran loved Sakura. Only **he** did. That twin that could only be bound by chemical pills. That one who was still scarred from the past - the one that Eriol continuously fought. The one who wrote in the diary everyday - only to allow Eriol to tear every page out in the morning

But Eriol did mind if Sakura or Tomoyo - or Syaoran even - was hurt physically, emotionally, or spiritually even - in any way.

"_You promise that you'll tell her, Syaoran?"_

"_I promise."_

…………………………………………………………

"He went to Hong Kong."

"What!" Sakura half-shouted, then caught her tongue to keep Tomoyo asleep. "He went to Hong Kong without telling us?"

"I believe so."

Sakura sighed, then slumped down again. "I'm sure it was important business or something. I'll call him later. He'd probably be back by tomorrow or by Saturday…"

"No." Eriol said, and it hurt to say what he had to, "Syaoran-"

A moan came from the hospital bed. Both of them jumped to action immediately, but Eriol immediately regretted the pain in his head.

Tomoyo tossed uncomfortably, drawing the 2-inch-thick covers closer to her. They had replaced the blankets with thicker once thrice already.

Eriol righted his decision. "You should call him."

Those words hurt even more than what he had planned to say before - he knew that if he told Sakura, she would still have time to chase him to the airport.

But…no.

…………………………………………………………

The sights of Tomoeda gradually disappeared under the wisp of white clouds. The sun was beginning to set, and created a wonderful painting amongst the floating cotton balls.

Syaoran hurt inside…he was leaving the one he loved - and two others that he trusted- behind.

He would leave them behind to face a reality that he didn't want.


	16. Protection

**I Think I'm In Love with My Bestfriend's Boyfriend**

_Author's Notes:_ Well, I've created quite a twist now. So anyway, enjoy, and please review! TT My self-esteem is like…getting lower. O.o

Thanks for sticking around! Gratitude to my beta-friend, Walking Green Cucumber, and feifiefofum for reviewing.

**Chapter Sixteen: Protection**

The sudden change of altitude woke the person in the seat.

In the window, the clouds began to get thicker and thicker and thicker. The aisle smelled of perfume and sweet wine.

Eyes quickly shifting to the side, the person's eye caught the chestnut brown hair among the other blacks.

It was almost time.

…………………………………………………………

Stretching comfortably, Syaoran Li walked casually down the corridor, trying to push images of the recent past behind. Pulling his baggage even faster, he distracted himself with the many tourist brochures that lined the way. With each step he felt closer and closer to the place of his childhood.

What he didn't know was that he would never make it home.

…………………………………………………………

As Sakura woke up from a restless nap, she was spared no peace. Immediately her thoughts went to Syaoran. Looking around, she recognized the extra hospital room that Eriol had bought for the both of them. Eriol was nowhere in sight, so she decided to check on Tomoyo.

Creaking the door open, she saw that her dear friend was still asleep, though looking less pale at least - but as she glanced around the room, she noticed one thing.

Eriol.

Or at least, the lack of him.

…………………………………………………………

Syaoran scrunched his eyebrows together, carefully treading down the path. The small bits of ice crushed beneath his feet, and the breeze was refreshing. Still, he wondered why he walked so loud - that bit of martial arts taught him how to walk in every situation.

This was a walk-moderately-and-at-medium-volume thing…but…

Lost in thought, he didn't care much about the outside world anyway. There were so many ups and downs in the past few days…just yesterday Tomoyo was hospitalized, Eriol was acting strangely and Sakura-

Well, Sakura was the one he missed the most. The one who helped him stand up when he had been cast to the ground.

The one-

Suddenly, he was yanked backwards behind a tree…and the smell of something…not so good. Probably-

And consciousness faded.

…………………………………………………………

"Eriol! Eriol!" Her yells echoed through the hallways.

People hastily ducked out of her way and a few reprimands were heard. As she ran down the stairs, she didn't care about anything else.

Last night, she had heard something that disturbed her more than anything Tomoyo or Syaoran was going through.

Cries of pain and anguish, piercing through her to the utter core.

Eriol's voice talking to some unknown stranger with a similar voice.

It was all so confusing.

"Eriol!"

…………………………………………………………

"Syaoran Li!" Came a shrill yell through the house.

The girls all cringed, knowing how upset their cousin would be when she heard about the news.

Their brother hadn't come home yet, though he had promised to be home by 5:00 PM. It was already 6:30, and Syaoran kept his promises. He wasn't sure, but he was always honest.

The sun had already began to create silhouettes out of the many buildings and towers that lined the horizon. The night was taking over already.

In an unpredictable world of greed and power, it wasn't too safe to be a well-known heir of an ancient clan - especially the Li Clan.

"We're sorry, Meilin, but…he's not here yet." The eldest of the sisters said, then for a moment of silence no one dared to speak. But they all knew, underneath the young woman's eyes, tears were starting to fall.

"Impossible…" she said weakly, but as she looked up her tears were of anger, not sorrow. "I'm sure he's in trouble - though he'd hate to marry me, he knows how his mother is."

The three other girls could hardly agree more.

They could do nothing more but watch as she stomped out of the room in the direction of the mistress' bedroom. Yelan Li's lair.

…………………………………………………………

Eriol was fighting a war - a war that he was losing.

One against himself.

Collapsing painfully on the ground, he struggled to keep hold of the lamp post. In a darkened alley of a minor street, it was impossible that someone would come upon him.

Gasping for air, he tried to think of things that would make him happy.

Tomoyo.

He was winning.

Sakura.

He was losing.

Tomoyo.

He was winning.

Sakura.

He was losing.

Tomoyo.

Sakura.

Tomoyo.

Sakura.

…………………………………………………………

The room smelled of damp wood and alcohol. The whole room was made of cheap material and the cement walls were a paintless shade of gray. There were strange dark stains everywhere that he couldn't identify.

What surprised him was that he found Chinese characters in Japan.

'Wait…I'm in Hong Kong…' he thought miserably, then tried to stand up - only to find out that he couldn't at all. His wrists burned with fire and his feet struck him with pain. He was tied to a post with a rope.

He saw the stupidity of his captor at once - he could make whatever noise he wanted, like yelling-

But nothing came out of his throat but a thin whisper.

The door opened slowly, allowing a small ray of light filter in. In the brightness of sudden light, he blinked to see who the shadowy figure was.

'No! It can't…be…'

…………………………………………………………

Sakura ran faster and faster, nearly being hit by two cars and a motorcycle. As the sky began to darken, she became more and more worried. With every star that appeared, she knew time was running out.

She thought that she knew Eriol well, but apparently she didn't.

'Perhaps he's at his house?' she thought.

With that sense, she bolted in the direction of his area.

…………………………………………………………

Meilin used her good night vision to scan the area. No sign of anyone at all - the post-winter air was still chilly, and no one in their right mind would be out this late.

Searching in the most likely places and finding nothing, she knew that this was a hard situation. She brought out her cell phone to get information from her other cousins back home - deep inside she wished that he had gotten home.

"Hello? Is Syaoran home?"

The latest news stunned Meilin to unconsciousness.

"Meilin? Meilin? Are you okay?"

…………………………………………………………

Tomoyo woke up alone. So utterly alone.

Glancing around the room, she saw that neither Eriol nor Sakura were there.

She felt much better than before, and the only remnant of the near-dying pain that she had experienced the day before was a terrible ache.

But it was nothing compared to the white hot flash she had felt at the collision.

Slipping into her white hospital slippers, she walked towards the door. No one paid attention to her, thanks to most of her bandages being under her clothing. The hospital gown did make her quite suspicious, though she managed to sneak past the nurses.

Where could Sakura be? Where could Syaoran be? Where could Eriol be?

Her thoughts whirled to the nightmare that she had nearly forgotten about in her haste. It was the most terrible dream she had ever experienced.

…………………………………………………………

Syaoran couldn't talk at all, unable to create the slightest sound.

The reality of his captor - the one who had poisoned him - it was scarring.

"Xiao Lang, heir of the Li Clan…we meet again, hmm?"

That voice…he was sure of who it was. The same clear eyes, the same fine hair. But it was so unexpected. It was so…impossible.

Yukito had died years ago!

…………………………………………………………

Eriol stood up, trying to set himself back in place. The small wounds he had gotten were nothing in the hospital, and the tiny blood drops would be oh so easy to conceal.

Walking into the unforgiving pink neon light of a nightclub, he cleared his mind as much as he could. The bright sign of the hospital stood out from the range of smaller buildings, and it would be easy to get there, just a few streets away.

He could only wish that neither Tomoyo nor Sakura had woken up.

And that Syaoran would tell Sakura soon.

…………………………………………………………

Sakura was out of breath, finally arriving at the Victorian home of Eriol. She saw that none of the lights were open, and that the door was locked securely and fast.

Usually, the secondary lock jingled like a bell if he was home. And apparently, it looked like he wasn't.

Still, he could be hiding. But he didn't know that she was awake, did he?

Sighing deeply, she went through the hidden pathway in the garden and to the exclusive back door.

…………………………………………………………

In the dream, there were two Eriols.

One was the smiling, kind gentleman that she had fallen for.

The other was the image of him in the past few days - irritable, hot-tempered and unfriendly.

Behind the first was herself.

Behind the second was Sakura.

And suddenly, each Eriol turned to quickly kiss his partner.

Then…the two Eriols united to become one.

But she and Sakura were still separate.

They were both holding Eriol by the hand - and he was struggling somehow.

A mirror suddenly appeared. When Tomoyo gazed into it-

She saw the evil, twisted face of the second Eriol, instead of the proper reflection of the now troubled original Eriol.

From nowhere, a voice began to speak. It was neither feminine nor masculine - a strange but heavenly mix between.

"Eriol, you must choose between your two selves."

He nodded solemnly in return, a trickle of blood running down his face.

"And in doing so, you will choose the fate of all you hold dear."

Suddenly, shadows began to form behind Sakura and Dream Tomoyo. These two shadows were both Syaoran. The one behind Sakura was happy and smiling, and hugged her in a friendly way from the back.

The one behind Dream Tomoyo was sad and unhappy, and hesitantly held her hand, glancing towards the ground.

Then in the middle, another began to materialize. This one was cold and indifferent, gazing straight ahead, with a Oriental-looking girl by his side. He looked serious and unpleasant.

Eriol had crashed to the floor, torn between so many decisions.

"I choose-"

Then the nightmare ended.

…………………………………………………………

Eriol stumbled towards the hospital room.

'I have to protect them from myself…my other self…'

Opening the door slightly, he peeked in, only to find out that the hospital bed was empty. To his dismay, Sakura was gone as well.

'Could they have gone to find me?' He asked himself, certainly hoping not.

There was a name in his mind - he wasn't sure if it spelled Tomoyo or Sakura.

…………………………………………………………

Sakura ransacked the house, searching every one of the numerous rooms. And yes, there were a lot of rooms.

There was no sign of Eriol - so she decided to head back to the hospital.

_Where could he be? Heaven knows what could be happening - I never expected that he was so…I can't explain it._

…………………………………………………………

Familiar gold glass-covered eyes stared back at him. Yukito Tsukishiro had the same strange gray-silver hair, and the same ghostly complexion.

He was exactly the same, if not a bit taller, or colder.

The warm smile was gone.

"We meet again, Syaoran." He said, not budging from his position. "I hope you're comfortable. Just say so if you aren't."

Syaoran would have turned red with anger, but this little thing inside of him prevented any attempts of escaping.

Love.

It was difficult to resent someone that you had a crush on long, long ago.

…………………………………………………………


	17. Law Breaking

**I Think I'm In Love with My Bestfriend's Boyfriend**

_Author's Notes:_ Thank you for everything-- sorry for all the delay, and please enjoy this chapter, even if it is quite…not good?

**Chapter Seventeen: Law Breaking**

"No…it's not possible. He isn't that careless, is he?" Meilin yelled at her surroundings, having woken up after a few minutes of unconsciousness. "Just when he returned after six years, this happens?"

…………………………………………………………

Tomoyo's spine shivered from the intriguing and scary dream. The pictures from the dream jumped out at her, sharp and unforgettable. She couldn't help but wonder…

_Is this a prophecy? Is this going to happen?_

She didn't want to ask, for fear of the answer. Pain returned again - she realized that they must have used some painkiller on her and that its effects were fading away.

She ran as fast as she could back to her hospital room, hoping she would be able to bear the pain at least until she got back to her proper bed.

_And who was that Chinese girl with Syaoran in my dream?_

…………………………………………………………

Syaoran was left alone again. He had been left alone in the cold and forbidding room. He didn't even know where he was. At least he could feel a little warmth in his throat from the water he was given.

When he tried to speak, he found that he could do so with effort.

He would demand every answer from his secret childhood love.

…………………………………………………………

Everything was a blur as he ran towards the hospital.

_For Tomoyo. _

_For Sakura **and **Syaoran._

_For my survival._

…………………………………………………………

Meilin was furious and crying. No one could calm her down, not even her powerful aunt. Yelan Li was shaking her head in confusion, scared that the heir of her clan would suddenly disappear _just like that._

"Is there anyone who has a grudge against him?" She asked Meilin and Wei, the butler.

"No." They both said.

There was no one who hated Syaoran, though there were people who were jealous of their estate and riches. So…could this be a ransom kidnapping?

"Was there a ransom note?"

"No," Wei said, depressed. "Nothing at all. He just never came."

_Wait. Did he even…?_

"Are you sure that he even decided to come back to Hong Kong?" Yelan Li asked, unsure if her son would ever disobey a family order.

"No…" Wei said, clearly hiding something. The demanding glare that he got was intimidating, and he knew he had to tell everything that his master had told him about Japan.

"Alright," the butler said, straightening his collar to get some air. "I'll tell you about her."

Meilin gulped, surprised. _Her?_

…………………………………………………………

Yukito laughed subconsciously to himself. It was so pleasant to have his cute little Syaoran Li back. It was sad, though, that his blush wasn't as red as before. At least he still blushed.

He wondered when he had become so…not good. Maybe it was the general greed of the whole modern world. Or perhaps it was something else. After all, he had been very lonely ever since Syaoran left. And Touya too. And all those funny fan girls and student council members who wanted him to sign petitions.

Chuckling, he slowly opened the door as not to cause too much noise.

"What happened?" Asked a voice from within. Yukito had to smile.

…………………………………………………………

Unfortunately, Tomoyo had not been fast enough in running back to her hospital room.

"Eriol."

Eriol was…unreadable. He didn't look as pleasant as he usually was, but he didn't seem irritated either. Like…he was bothered by something. He looked torn apart.

Tomoyo decided that she had enough.

"Eriol, you have to explain everything that happened in the last few days."

"I know."

He looked small. Like a child who broke a vase, but didn't really mean it.

Without a word, they entered the hospital room, not noticing the surprised stares from the people in the hallway.

"I'm torn apart, Tomoyo." Said Eriol, rubbing his head.

Tomoyo was still catching her breath, after running so hard. "About what?" She asked carefully, remembering the horrible dream that she just had. Such a nightmare…could dreams really be true?

"About…well…you and Sakura." Eriol looked apologetic.

Tomoyo knew it from the second she woke up.

"There's a part of me that loves you. And a part of me that doesn't."

Somehow, Tomoyo had to laugh.

_This sounds like something I should be watching on TV. How did I get to this point anyway? Just a normal picnic with Sakura?_

…………………………………………………………

"What?" Meilin yelled, gaining the attention of everyone within the house. "Syaoran? With a common girl like that? Impossible!" she managed to say, before breaking down in tears and tantrums. It wasn't like her to act like a child, but this was all an unpleasant surprise.

Yelan Li shook, asking for a glass of water then sinking down into the sofa. No one dared make a sound, except for Meilin on the floor.

_Syaoran? Heir of the Li Clan, **my clan, **with someone…I've never even met…unacceptable…_

At that point, Wei wished that he didn't know anything in the first place. Little did he know all the trouble that was going on with the four of them - Master Syaoran, his…girl friend…his girl friend's friend, and his girl friend's friend's boy friend…

Wei thought that it all sounded like a teenage girl's diary.

Yelan Li got one of her daughter's cellphones and dialed Syaoran's number.

Ring. Ring. Ring…

Then there was a message recorded in Japanese.

Exasperated, she slammed the mobile down, upset. "He's even gone to recording messages in Japanese!" she said, unable to do anything else.

Meilin didn't hear. She just kept sobbing, realizing that all her doubts had come true after all.

…………………………………………………………

Tomoyo patted Eriol's back, aware that he had been in a lot of stress and hurt over the past week. The fact that he had been keeping this secret so much - even keeping it from himself - was shocking. She didn't know how to handle it.

To break the awkward silence, they decided to ask for the complimentary dinners and watch some TV. The channel was the news network.

There was a knock at the door. Tomoyo stood up quickly to answer it.

She brought the two trays into the room, where Eriol looked pale again. "What's wrong now?" She asked, wondering what on earth he might have thought of.

He just pointed to the screen.

…………………………………………………………

"You overestimated him greatly." Yukito said, grinning faintly. The man in front of him, sitting up straight on a computer chair. His face was dimly illuminated by the stark screen, fingers typing furiously on the keyboard.

He didn't seem to hear.

"Touya, calm down already." He said reassuringly. "Definitely his family would agree to pay any ransom we would give them."

The man sighed, pushing his rolling chair backwards. "I see you're still the optimist you always were." He said good-naturedly.

Yukito laughed. "Why shouldn't I be?"

The other's face turned grave again. "Something tells me things aren't going to go right. So I didn't release the ransom note yet."

"What!"

The other one, a certain Touya, laughed. "I sent them an email."

…………………………………………………………

One of the preppier family girls was using her laptop, when suddenly an alert came for the shared family email address. It was a message from an unknown source.

Calling her relatives, she motioned towards the screen. Yelan Li, one of the first to arrive, clicked the message with caution, all of them knowing it could be anything.

It was exactly what they had expected.

Meilin was in hysterics. She never felt so useless and irritating (and irritated) before. She could do nothing properly. She already bumped into three walls since she heard the news.

Family Li,

Your heir, Li Syaoran, is currently with us. Please send half a million yen through online finance services to account snowbunnyghost. You have until tomorrow to do so. Understand that you will not see him again till we have received what we have asked for.

Obviously, there was no clear sender. It apparently just popped out of nowhere.

Panic reigned in the mansion of the Lis.

…………………………………………………………

"Is that…is that…" Tomoyo stuttered, unbelieving.

Eriol was equally, if not more, shaken. It was really unbelievable. The news flash was totally unexpected.

"Now, with our latest news. Tomoeda citizen Kinomoto Sakura was caught while breaking in to a Victorian mansion on Ahiru Street. The house has been identified as belonging to a certain Hiiragizawa Eriol, an alleged friend of the suspect. Further notices will be posted by Tsubasa News - Always giving you the latest, fastest and best."

_Sakura just got caught breaking into my house._

As the TV switched to a dramatic-looking show, they stared at each other for a few minutes. They had to do something about Sakura - after all, she wasn't so good at answering things under pressure.

"Let's go."

…………………………………………………………

Syaoran wasn't feeling good. He could smell something unpleasant, probably from the swarm of rats he could hear scurrying inside the hollow walls, and it hurt to breathe.

The rope was chafing - he wished that he hadn't broken his wrist - it just turned out it was broken. Probably a careless thing on the plane. If his wrist wasn't broken, he would be free by now.

Wondering what was happening, he wished that his family would not agree to whatever thing Yukito was planning. Was it a ransom? Probably was, but it might not be. Yukito wasn't the type - well, he wasn't a few years ago.

_He's really changed._

…………………………………………………………

"No, really, miss, sir, I was checking to see if he was there!"

They could already hear Sakura's confused answers from the lobby. Apparently the walls weren't sound-proofed.

"Well," said an authoritative voice, "we'll let you go as soon as we're able to contact this friend of yours."

Tomoyo and Eriol fidgeted, walking towards the door with their passes in their hands. Tomoyo raised her hand and knocked gently on the door.

After a moment or so, the door swung open to a tall brunette. She was clearly a police officer. Behind her, they could see Sakura practically jumping on her seat.

"Tomoyo! Eriol! ERIOL! We're friends, right?" she said simply.

"Well, of course we are." Eriol said, fumbling with his wallet to show his ID. He didn't have his driver's license, so he just showed them his passport.

"Eriol," Tomoyo whispered, "you carry your passport around with you?" It wasn't a common thing, after all.

"Yes, in case I have to leave on short notice." he said, half-truthfully - he had already thought of flying away and not having to face all of this.

After discussion at the table and a few clarifications, the three friends exited the station with dozens of sorries and apologies trailing behind. What a misunderstanding.

As they were passing the lobby though, they overheard something peculiar. Someone was talking loudly on the phone, enough to be heard out on the street.

"As in _the_ Li Clan? That's amazing. And I thought Hong Kong wasn't kidnapper-infested. Well, I'll report that." The phone was hung, but it was enough to get Sakura's suspicions up.

"Kidnapper-infested?" she asked, walking up to the man.

"Didn't you hear?" The man said, picking up his coffee mug. "The heir of the Li Clan was kidnapped for ransom."

…………………………………………………………

Yukito watched as Touya practiced all his measures, erasing his tracks, deleting the fake account. It turned out that this wasn't just about money.

"Then what is it about, then?" Yukito asked, curious.

"You'll know soon."


End file.
